The Reckoning
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad Sterek ! 'Stiles vient en aide à Derek quand des chasseurs arrivent en ville. Ne pouvant compter que l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'ils sont retenus prisonniers, ils deviennent plus proches.' Pas de spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Nouvelle histoire de 15 chapitres ^^ L'histoire complète fait un peu moins de 20 000 mots c'est-à-dire environ la même longueur que 'Insight' !

Aucun spoiler de la saison 3 ^^

Avertissement : il y aura des scènes de torture dans certains chapitres. Je remettrai un avertissement avant les scènes de torture !

Merci à NathDW, ma nouvelle correctrice ^^ Et merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos offres ^^ J'ai été très émue en constatant vos réactions alors que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais rien publié !

Note de l'auteur : « _Bienvenue ! Oui ce chapitre est court. Le prochain sera plus long. Désolé si le résumé ne donne pas envie de lire, l'histoire sera mieux._ »

Résumé : 'Stiles vient en aide à Derek quand des chasseurs arrivent en ville. Ne pouvant compter que l'un sur l'autre lorsqu'ils sont retenus prisonniers, ils deviennent plus proches.'

**XX**

Chapitre 1

« Oh super ! Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang sur mon siège. »

Les yeux de son passager croisèrent les siens alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route principale pour sortir de la réserve. Derek grogna légèrement, mais Stiles ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur ou du fait qu'aucun membre de sa meute ne soit venu le sauver alors que Stiles avait répondu présent.

« C'est bon, je dirai à mon père que j'ai foncé dans un camion rempli de cochons. Ca expliquera les énormes tâches de sang. »

L'Alpha le fixa, et Stiles évita de penser à l'effet que ce regard avait sur lui.

« Pitié, contente-toi de conduire. Je ne peux pas supporter tes mauvais sarcasmes et la douleur de la flèche qui dépasse de mon torse en même temps. »

Stiles soupira et continua de conduire. En même temps, les chasseurs avaient débarqué de nulle part, donc il pouvait comprendre que Derek ait du mal à garder son calme, et ce sans parler de sa blessure. Même les Argents ne savaient pas qu'ils allaient arriver en ville, parce qu'Allison aurait au moins prévenu Scott, et la nouvelle serait parvenue à Isaac, et ensuite à Derek. Stiles pensait qu'il aurait sûrement été le dernier prévenu parce que c'était comme ça que les choses se passaient avec Scott ces derniers temps. Mais il aurait sûrement fini par le découvrir. Probablement.

Son meilleur ami ne voulait plus lui parler de surnaturel depuis qu'il s'était trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami beaucoup plus cool. Le fait qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux sauter par-dessus un bâtiment d'un seul bond avait certainement renforcé leur lien. Stiles était humain, et bien sûr, il pouvait utiliser du sorbier*, mais ce n'était pas vraiment très utile quand des chasseurs vous poursuivaient avec des flèches, des armes et des couteaux, et étaient prêts à tout pour infliger de sérieux dégâts.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Stiles réalisa alors que ses poings étaient fermement cramponnés au volant. Il hocha la tête et ravala ses sentiments parce qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à s'occuper, comme le loup-garou se vidant de son sang à côté de lui. Scott n'avait pas répondu quand il l'avait appelé à l'aide, il avait laissé un message mais toujours pas de réponse malgré le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour échapper à l'ennemi.

« Tu es tendu. »

Stiles se concentra sur la route. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Derek se détourna pour observer l'extérieur à travers la vitre de sa portière, ses paupières devenaient lourdes à cause de l'épuisement causé par le processus de guérison. « Bien. »

« C'est Scott et son nouveau meilleur ami, Isaac. On pourrait penser qu'il serait reconnaissant de tout ce que je fais pour lui, mais il ne remarque même plus ma présence, sauf s'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour passer un mot à Allison, ou pour lui filer les notes prises en cours. Et est-ce qu'Isaac ferait ce genre de choses pour lui ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est un loup-garou et ce sont des tâches bien trop insignifiantes pour lui. »

Derek ferma les yeux, il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

« Je suis un peu en train de me vider de mon sang là ! »

« Et moi donc ! » dit Stiles. Derek écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton sérieux de sa voix. Il jeta un regard rapide à Stiles, puis il haussa un sourcil en ne voyant ni sang, ni blessure.

« Façon de parler. » ajouta Stiles quand il réalisa que Derek le fixait.

« Est-ce que tu as essayé d'en parler à Scott ? »

Stiles ricana. « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? J'ai eu des meilleures conversations avec le personnage dessiné sur ma boite de céréales. Même si ça peut être expliqué par une prise excessive d'Adderall. »

Stiles se gara dans son allée et poussa un soupir soulagé en constatant que son père n'était pas à la maison. « Il va falloir se dépêcher. Papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer. »

Fin du chapitre 1

**XX**

*Sorbier : Mountain Ash , j'utiliserai le mot sorbier pour désigner la poudre noire (ça m'évite de répéter poudre de sorbier ou cendres de sorbier…)

Publié le 18 06 2014

Mise à jour le 19 06 2014 après correction ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Merci pour vos reviews et votre accueil pour cette fic ^^

Iznoo, Smalltom : Merci et voici la suite ^^

Note de l'auteur : « _Voici le chapitre 2. Il est un peu plus long mais il est un peu plus lent. Il y a plus d'interactions entre Stiles et Derek, mais pas encore de Sterek._ »

**XX**

Chapitre 2

Derek hocha la tête et ouvrit la portière avant de sortir de la voiture. Il la referma et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas mal assuré. Stiles glissa sa tête entre le torse et le bras de Derek. Pris par surprise, il s'arrêta et fixa l'adolescent. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche, mais on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler. Je vais t'emmener jusqu'à ma chambre et j'irai chercher ce qu'il faut pour… ça. »

Derek hocha la tête et accepta l'aide de Stiles. Comme d'habitude, la maison n'était pas fermée à clé, donc ils n'eurent aucun problème pour atteindre les escaliers. Une fois Derek installé sur son lit, Stiles courut dans la salle de bains pour aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours qu'il gardait cachée derrière une pile de serviettes dans le placard. Quand il revint, Derek était assis sur le lit et avait réussi à enlever son haut.

« C'est dégoûtant, » dit-il, ayant une meilleure vue de la blessure en s'approchant. La flèche avait traversé le torse et Stiles pouvait voir que le corps de Derek avait commencé à guérir autour de celle-ci. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas retirée ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à avoir une bonne prise dessus. C'est une question d'angle. »

« Ça va faire mal, » prévint-il avant d'attraper la flèche pour la sortir rapidement. Derek grogna et jura et quand la flèche quitta son corps, il retomba en arrière sur le lit. Stiles prit la bouteille d'antiseptique et en versa sur la blessure, ce qui lui valut un cri étouffé de la part de Derek. La plaie commença à guérir mais après un moment, la cicatrisation s'arrêta.

« Pourquoi tu ne guéris plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Vérifie la flèche. »

Stiles reposa l'antiseptique pour prendre la flèche. Sa forme était normale mais en regardant la pointe de plus près, il put voir des restes de poudre violette entre les tâches de sang. « Aconit. »

« Ça ralentit ma guérison. »

« Tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que je t'ampute ou que je coupe un morceau de ton torse. »

« Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de me reposer pour que mon corps puisse vaincre la toxine dans mon sang. »

Stiles ouvrit la trousse et en sortit un paquet de pansements adhésifs et des bandages. Son cours d'éducation à la santé s'était révélé très utile en lui permettant d'améliorer sa connaissance des premiers secours. Bon, d'habitude, il s'en servait plutôt sur ses propres blessures, mais n'empêche qu'il avait appris à soigner les coupures, les hématomes et même les plaies ouvertes. Ensuite, il s'occupa du bandage, le serrant suffisamment pour qu'il soit efficace.

« Tu es encore avec moi ? » demanda-t-il quand Derek arrêta de grogner à cause de la douleur.

« A peine. »

« J'ai besoin que tu te mettes sur le ventre pour que je puisse bander ta plaie dans le dos. »

Derek suivit les instructions et Stiles fit le pansement. Quand il eut fini, il autorisa Derek à se retourner. « Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

« C'est bon. Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Pas de remarque cinglante ? Je suis choqué. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je pense que tu en as assez supporté pour ce soir. »

« Je dois juste me reposer. Quand mon corps sera débarrassé de la toxine, je devrais guérir. »

Il y eut un bruit de voiture, et des phares éclairèrent brièvement la fenêtre. Le Sheriff venait de rentrer à la maison. « Tu restes ici pour te reposer. Je descends, comme ça il ne viendra pas dans ma chambre. Envoie-moi un sms si tu changes d'avis pour le repas. »

Stiles descendit les marches en courant et réussit à arriver dans la cuisine avant que son père entre dans la maison. « Papa ? C'est toi ? »

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » demanda le Sheriff.

« Un de mes nombreux fans. Tu as faim ? J'allais me faire un BLT*. »

« J'en veux bien. Comment s'est passé l'école aujourd'hui ? »

« J'y suis allé. J'ai appris. Je me suis enfui pour conserver ma santé mentale. Comment s'est passé le travail ? »

« J'ai donné six PV pour excès de vitesse et deux avertissements. C'était une soirée tranquille. »

Stiles réunit les ingrédients et mit une poêle sur le feu. Il attendit qu'elle chauffe en coupant le pain puis mit les morceaux de bacon à cuire. « C'est toujours mieux qu'une soirée de meurtres et d'agressions, pas vrai ? »

« Exact. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que le maire me souffle dans les bronches davantage qu'il ne le fait déjà. »

Stiles jeta un regard à son père. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as le maire sur le dos ? » Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Il y a eu un tas de crimes non résolus dernièrement. Des attaques animales, qui n'ont pas l'air d'en être. Ca soulève pas mal de questions, et quand le Maire reçoit des plaintes, c'est moi qu'il vient voir. »

« Dis-lui de se calmer. Tu es un très bon Sheriff. »

« Merci pour le soutien. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis crevé. Je vais me coucher. »

« Pas de bacon ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

« Ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. A plus fiston. »

« Bonne nuit papa. »

Stiles observa son père monter l'escalier avant de prendre les morceaux de bacon dans la poêle. Il fit rapidement deux sandwichs puis mit la vaisselle sale dans l'évier avant de monter dans sa chambre avec les BLT. En entrant, il constata que Derek s'était endormi et que son retour ne l'avait pas réveillé. « Ça en fait plus pour moi ! »

**XX**

*BLT : sandwich Bacon Laitue Tomate ^^

Publié le 19 06 2014


	3. Chapter 3

The Reckoning

Auteur: tmjohn72

Traduction: Phoenix8351

Correction: NathDW

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour publier ce chapitre… Le prochain arrivera plus vite, c'est promis !

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Jessie : Merci pour ta review ^^ Cette histoire fera 15 chapitres car je respecte le découpage de l'auteur ^^ J'espère publier assez rapidement (celui-là a mis longtemps parce que j'ai été très occupée…) Bonne lecture ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 3

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et il se redressa en se souvenant des évènements de la veille. Son tout nouveau lit King size s'était révélé très utile puisqu'ils y avaient dormi tous les deux sans que la situation ne devienne gênante. Il se tourna pour constater que l'Alpha était encore endormi. Ses mains passèrent sur le pansement et il l'enleva prudemment. Une fois l'adhésif retiré, il observa la plaie qui semblait avoir diminué de moitié. Derek guérissait, mais plus lentement que d'habitude.

« Comment c'est ? »

Stiles sursauta, il aurait juré que Derek se réjouissait de l'avoir pris par surprise. « Ça a l'air un peu mieux mais ce n'est toujours pas complètement guéri. »

« Je vais te laisser tranquille. Encore merci. »

Derek commença à se lever du lit mais Stiles attrapa son épaule pour l'arrêter. « Tu ne devrais pas partir avant d'être complétement guéri. Les Chasseurs sont toujours dehors, quelque part, et ils pourraient te retrouver. »

« Je ne peux pas rester là alors que ma meute est en danger. »

Stiles soupira. « Ok. On va faire un marché. Je vais à l'école, je vérifie que tout le monde va bien et je les informe. S'il y a un problème ou que l'un d'eux est absent, je t'appelle. »

« Promis ? »

Stiles leva la main pour lui montrer sa version du salut Scout. « Je le promets. »

« C'est important, Stiles. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils vont tous bien. »

Le sourire de Stiles disparu et il hocha la tête. « Je te le promets. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, à condition que mon père ne te trouve pas torse nu dans mon lit. »

Derek montra son bandage. « Je suis mortellement blessé. »

« Un chiot blessé et un gars torse nu blessé sont deux choses très différentes. Et rappelle-toi que mon père porte une arme. »

« Exact. Tu devrais te préparer pour l'école ou tu vas être en retard. »

Stiles grogna avant d'attraper des vêtements propres. « Je vais prendre une douche. Je vais revenir et refaire le pansement avant de partir pour l'école. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Erica va me tabasser si je ne prends pas bien soin de son Alpha. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec des bleus partout et de devoir expliquer la situation à mon père. »

« C'est juste parce que tu ne veux pas te faire massacrer par une fille. »

« Un homme n'est rien sans sa fierté. »

Stiles sortit et referma la porte pour aller prendre sa douche. Une fois finie, il mit ses vêtements propres puis se rappela qu'il n'avait pas pu finir sa fiche de lecture qu'il devait rendre aujourd'hui. Il y réfléchit un moment puis retourna dans sa chambre. Derek l'observa se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il fut content de ne pas voir la voiture de police de son père dans l'allée.

« Ok. Nouveau plan, mon ami. Je reste ici. »

« Tu ne peux pas sécher les cours à cause de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Je sèche parce que je n'ai pas fini ma fiche de lecture que je dois rendre aujourd'hui. Ce qui est _ta_ faute. »

« Et pour la meute ? »

« Je vais les appeler. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être comme Scott. Y en a au moins un qui aura la politesse de répondre au téléphone. »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek alors qu'il venait de laisser un message sur le troisième répondeur. « Notre civilisation est condamnée. »

« Il aurait répondu si tu étais un membre officiel de la meute. »

« Quoi ? »

« Faire partie de la meute. Devenir un membre officiel. »

« Comment est-ce que ça serait possible ? Je suis humain ! »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as vraiment raté quelque chose dans tes recherches si tu n'as pas découvert que les membres humains de la meute sont les égaux des autres membres. Ils ont la même place que les loups. »

« Je pourrais être l'Alpha ? »

« Pas habillé comme ça ! »

« Tu dois déjà être en bonne voie de guérison. Tu recommences à te moquer de moi. »

« Personne ne peux se retenir éternellement. »

Stiles soupira et regarda Derek dans les yeux. « Je suis ton allié, ok. Je suis la Suisse. Je ne vais pas me mêler des problèmes que tu as avec Scott concernant la meute. »

« Scott nous rejoindra si tu le fais. »

Stiles hocha la tête. « C'est donc ça. Tu veux Scott et je suis juste une valise qu'il faut se coltiner. »

« Ce n'est… »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé que je pouvais être utile ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie encore et encore et pourtant vous me traitez tous comme si j'étais votre os à mâchouiller, celui dont vous vous vantez de ne plus avoir besoin mais que vous revenez mordiller quand personne ne vous regarde. »

Derek soupira. « Tu en fais vraiment trop. »

« C'est héréditaire ! »

« Même si ça aiderait sur ce point, je ne veux pas que tu rejoignes la meute pour y attirer Scott. Je te veux dans ma meute parce que tu es fort et loyal. Tu assures dans les situations difficiles et tu acceptes toujours de m'aider quand j'en ai besoin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne distribue pas les invitations à rejoindre ma meute, Stiles. Enfin, plus maintenant ! »

« Est-ce que je vais avoir un nom de code hyper cool ? »

« Non. Mais tu seras protégé et la meute te traitera avec respect. »

« Ce serait super. Je dois y réfléchir. » Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il y pensait sérieusement. Il savait très bien que Scott allait lui en vouloir s'il rejoignait la Team Derek, mais ce n'était pas comme si Scott lui parlait vraiment ces derniers temps. Une chose était sûre, une menace pesait sur Beacon Hills, et si Stiles ne pouvait plus compter sur Scott alors il devait trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières.

Derek hocha la tête, il comprenait l'hésitation de Stiles. Il se leva et Stiles se redressa aussitôt. « Attends ! Où vas-tu ? »

« La meute ne répond pas à tes appels et j'ai un besoin viscéral de m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. C'est encore pire quand l'un des nôtres est blessé. Je ne peux pas rester assis là. »

« Ok. Je conduis. »

Derek acquiesça après y avoir réfléchi et Stiles lui lança son tee-shirt. Ils descendirent l'escalier, montèrent dans la jeep et Stiles les conduisit au lycée. « Est-ce que tes sens de loup-garou sont opérationnels ou sont-ils trop faibles ? »

« Ils seront suffisant. Je vais les trouver. »

« Et ta douleur ? »

« Tolérable. »

« Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? »

« 7 ou 8. »

« 8 ?! »

« Ou 7. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne devrais pas t'emmener au lycée alors que tu souffres autant. Que se passera-t-il si tu te transformes involontairement et que tu fais un carnage ? »

« Je ne vais pas faire un carnage. »

« C'est très rassurant, » dit-il d'un ton volontairement sarcastique. « Attends, et si les chasseurs étaient à notre recherche ? Je suis presque sûr qu'ils n'ont vu ni nos visages, ni ma jeep, mais il n'y a aucune garantie. »

« Nous devons courir le risque. J'ai besoin de savoir que ma meute est saine et sauve. »

Stiles ne s'embêta pas à le questionner sur les besoins spécifiques d'un Alpha. « Est-ce que Peter fait partie de ta meute désormais ? »

Stiles pouvait sentir le regard de Derek sur lui mais il resta concentré sur la route. « Oui. C'est un problème ? »

« Non, j'adore les gens sanguinaires et qui mettent en danger ma vie et celle de mes amis. Ça rend ma vie plus intéressante. »

« Il n'est plus le même. Il est stable. »

« Je suppose que le fait de mourir peut faire ce genre de chose. » Derek leva les yeux au ciel et Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Il était évident que Stiles aurait voulu continuer mais sans savoir comment, il avait réussi à garder sa bouche fermée pour empêcher les mots de sortir.

« Tu vas devoir me dire ce que tu penses. Je ne peux pas lire tes pensées. »

« Ce n'est pas un de tes super-pouvoirs d'Alpha ? Quelle poisse ! »

« Si tu ne veux pas en parler… »

Stiles se tourna pour regarder dans les yeux de Derek. Il savait que cette phrase était un défi dissimulé sous une apparence de désintéressement. Stiles savait que Derek le mettait en fait au défi de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait et ils savaient tous deux qu'il était incapable de résister à une occasion de parler. « Ce gars a essayé de me tuer. Il a essayé de te tuer, toi et Scott aussi. Il a agressé Lydia et elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise psychologiquement. »

« Il avait perdu la raison à ce moment-là. Il avait besoin d'exercer sa vengeance et nous étions sur son chemin. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a attaqués. »

« C'est une jolie défense pour de telles atrocités. Tu devrais envisager de devenir avocat de la défense. »

« Je ne lui donne pas raison. Il avait tort et maintenant il en est conscient. Il veut juste une deuxième chance et la possibilité de reconstruire sa vie. C'est raisonnable. »

« Nous allons devoir nous mettre d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, et je pense que tu devrais te méfier aussi. »

Le silence s'installa pour le reste du trajet jusqu'au lycée. Vu l'heure, Stiles fut obligé de se garer au fond du parking, entre deux pick-up rouge. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Et si quelqu'un te voit et pense que tu es en train de m'enlever ? »

Derek eut un petit sourire. « Qui te dit que je ne vais pas le faire ? »

Stiles rigola. Il sortit de la jeep et attendit que Derek le rejoigne devant le véhicule. « Voilà le plan. Ils en sont à leur premier cours et nous avons de la chance, Isaac et Boyd sont dans la même classe pour celui-ci. Erica, par contre, se trouve de l'autre côté du bâtiment. »

Derek garda le silence. Stiles se tourna vers lui et rencontra le regard perplexe de l'Alpha. « Tu as appris leurs emplois du temps ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Ça m'a pris 10 minutes. Savoir où ils sont me donne un avantage stratégique dans cette ville. »

Derek tourna brusquement la tête vers le côté du parking. « Allons-y. La surveillante commence sa tournée à l'extérieur. »

Ils entrèrent ensemble par les vestiaires des garçons parce que Stiles savait qu'il n'y avait pas de cours de sports en première heure. Ils étaient plus près du côté du bâtiment où Erica se trouvait, ils marchèrent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. « Elle devrait pouvoir nous entendre maintenant. » dit Stiles. Quand il se retourna, il trouva Derek adossé contre les casiers. Le sang avait traversé le bandage pour venir tâcher le tee-shirt.

« Merde. Allez. » dit-il en tirant Derek par sa veste pour l'attirer dans une salle vide. Stiles ferma la porte et l'emmena au fond de la pièce dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire voir. « Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais recommencé à saigner. Tu ne guéris pas aussi bien que tu me l'as laissé croire. »

« Je pourrai guérir quand je saurai que ma meute est saine et sauve. »

« Assis, » ordonna Stiles. Le regard que Derek lui envoya était rempli de défi.

« Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Stiles retint son souffle en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et il avait presque des palpitations. Quand Erica entra, il se détendit aussitôt. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Si tu avais pris la peine de répondre aux appels de Stiles, il aurait pu t'expliquer. »

Erica ignora le commentaire de Derek et se rapprocha. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée quand elle vit la blessure. « Chasseurs ? »

« Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade à la réserve. Derek s'est battu et les a forcés à se replier mais ils l'ont atteint avec une flèche recouverte d'Aconit tue-loup. Je l'ai extraite, tout seul, et j'ai fait un bandage. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne guérit pas ? »

« Si, mais plus lentement que d'habitude. Enlève le haut. » Quand Erica lança un regard à Stiles, il désigna Derek. « Je lui parlais à lui. Evidement. »

Derek grogna en retirant sa veste et son haut. Stiles se tourna vers Erica. « Tu dois aller chercher Isaac et Boyd et les ramener ici. Je vais refaire son pansement. »

« Je vais revenir. Ça risque d'être compliqué, vu qu'ils sont dans la même classe. »

Erica disparut de la pièce et Stiles jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. D'après les posters, ils devaient se trouver dans une classe d'éducation civique. Stiles craignait d'avoir à suivre ce cours un jour et il réfléchit à l'injustice du fait d'avoir des cours sur le gouvernement et d'algèbre, et aucun cours pour apprendre à éviter les chasseurs ni comment empêcher des loups-garous omégas de détruire toutes les personnes sur leur chemin. Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant une trousse de premiers secours rangée avec des livres sur une étagère.

Il traversa la pièce, prit la trousse et revint vers Derek. Rien qu'en le regardant, Stiles pouvait constater l'état de fatigue du loup-garou. « On vérifie comment ils vont et ensuite je te ramène chez moi. Tu pourras te reposer. »

Derek hocha la tête. Stiles ouvrit la trousse afin d'en répertorier le contenu. Il prit uniquement ce dont il aurait besoin pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Stiles avait fini le pansement dans le dos de Derek et était en train de refaire celui de l'avant quand la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois, Erica entra suivie par Isaac et Boyd. Scott arriva ensuite et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu vois ? Les louveteaux vont bien. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Stiles ignora la demande d'informations de Scott pour se concentrer sur le pansement. Il laissa Derek expliquer la situation. « Des chasseurs nous ont tendu une embuscade dans la réserve. Ils étaient quatre et ils sont sûrement encore dans le coin, donc nous devons être sur nos gardes. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus ? »

« Stiles a essayé de vous joindre mais personne n'a décroché, ou répondu à ses messages. Cela ne doit pas se reproduire. »

« J'ai cru qu'il voulait me poser d'autres questions sur mon cycle menstruel en tant que loup-garou. » expliqua Erica.

Stiles sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues. « C'est juste arrivé une fois… »

**XX**

Dès que l'instinct obligeant Derek à s'assurer que les membres de sa meute allaient bien fut apaisé, Stiles l'avait aidé à monter dans la jeep pour le ramener chez lui. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne se soit pas fait choper. »

Derek posa sa tête sur le dossier de son siège. « C'est facile de traîner dans les couloirs quand les profs sont occupés à boire dans la salle des profs. »

« Ça arrive vraiment ? J'ai pensé que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Une fois j'ai senti l'haleine alcoolisée de M. Spinelli mais j'ai cru qu'il avait pris une cuite la veille. Ca explique pourquoi ses calculs au tableau sont toujours si embrouillés. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de tous les profs, en fait je suis surpris qu'il n'y en ait pas davantage. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce serait de passer mes journées avec un tas d'ados indiscipl… »

Stiles sourit en observant Derek alors que ce dernier évitait de croiser son regard. « Arrête de te plaindre, Sourwolf. Ta vie n'est pas si nulle. C'est vrai que tu te coltines un tas d'ados cinglés, mais au moins tu m'as moi. »

« Tu devrais garer la voiture pour que je puisse remercier le ciel de cette bénédiction. » déclara Derek. Stiles ignora l'affront.

« Tu devrais. » fut sa seule réponse.

« J'imagine qu'ils pourraient tous être comme Scott poursuivant leur propre Allison. »

« Super, maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Merci beaucoup. »

« Tu as entendu ça ? » demanda soudain Derek en se redressant dans son siège. Ses yeux scrutèrent les bords de la route et les arbres alignés qu'il pouvait voir par la fenêtre.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » dit Stiles.

« On aurait dit… »

Derek n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une série de balles traversèrent la vitre et Stiles eut le réflexe de tourner violemment le volant à gauche. La jeep tourna trop vite et se coucha sur le côté conducteur. Les dernières choses que Stiles ressentirent furent la douleur de sa tête heurtant la vitre de la portière et les bras de Derek qui éloignait sa tête du bitume de la route alors que la jeep poursuivait son élan en restant couchée sur le côté. Ce même bitume qui aurait pu réduire son visage en bouillie.

**XX**

Publié le 29 06 2014


	4. Chapter 4

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Attention : présence de scène de torture avec de l'électricité à la fin de ce chapitre.

**XX**

Chapitre 4

Stiles se réveilla et cracha le sang séché qu'il avait dans la bouche. Une pulsation douloureuse résonnait dans son crâne et il eut un vertige dès qu'il essaya de se redresser. Le sol qu'il venait de quitter était en béton, il n'y avait même pas une couverture par terre comme il l'aurait souhaité. La pièce était froide, même s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de conduit d'air conditionné. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour se tenir chaud et tenta d'explorer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

« Derek ? »

Pas de réponse. Stiles ne savait pas s'ils avaient été capturés tous les deux ou s'il avait été le seul à se faire choper, mais il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité des responsables. Les chasseurs devaient forcément avoir vu leurs visages lors de leur précédente rencontre. Du coup, ils avaient pu leur tendre une deuxième embuscade, ce qui énervait Stiles tout en lui donnant la chair de poule. Apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas de chasseurs ordinaires. Ce groupe était bien entraîné, ce qui en faisait une menace d'autant plus sérieuse.

Un soudain afflux de lumière permit à Stiles de voir les coupures et écorchures sur ses bras. Un hématome vert violacé était apparu sur plusieurs centimètres, et il se demanda s'il risquait une hémorragie interne. Quand il releva le regard, il vit Derek se faire balancer dans la pièce. Il n'arriva pas à voir les visages des ravisseurs dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Celle-ci se referma et le rayon de lumière disparut.

Stiles rampa en direction de Derek. Quand l'Alpha grogna il ne sut s'il devait être rassuré ou encore plus effrayé par ce qui leur arrivait.

« Tu es réveillé, » entendit-il.

« Ouais. Combien de temps… ? »

« Deux jours, je pense. Ils sont venus me chercher il y a quelques heures pour me torturer. »

Une idée fit irruption dans la tête de Stiles. « Nous devons faire attention à ce qu'on dit. Ils pourraient nous écouter. »

« Je sais. Tu es blessé ? »

« Ma tête me fait mal mais à part ça, je n'ai que des écorchures. Est-ce qu'ils ont dit ce qu'ils voulaient ? »

« Non. Je pense que l'un d'eux est un chaman. Il avait le même sac d'ingrédients qu'une personne de notre connaissance. »

Stiles soupira. Ça voulait dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas juste tuer les loups-garous et tous ceux qui les aidaient. S'ils avaient des fournitures comme celles de Deaton, alors ils étaient là pour du sérieux et ils allaient utiliser tout ce qu'ils avaient pour obtenir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Stiles ignorait s'ils cherchaient une personne, un lieu ou des informations. Le seul côté positif était qu'il était enfermé avec Derek et qu'ils étaient tous les deux vivants pour l'instant.

« Tu frissonnes. »

« Il fait froid. Un d'eux a pris mon haut à capuche. »

« Ils ont pris ma veste. Au moins, ils nous ont laissé le reste de nos vêtements. »

« Depuis quand es-tu du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein ? »

« C'est cette situation. Elle est aussi mauvaise que possible. »

Le regard de Stiles suivit les yeux rouges qui le scannaient de haut en bas avant d'inspecter la pièce. « Tes blessures sont superficielles. Et il n'y a aucune autre issue à part cette porte qui a l'air d'être renforcée. Ils m'ont entendu et sont arrivés avant même que j'ai pu l'abîmer. »

« De toute évidence, ils veulent quelque chose. Je ne vois aucune autre raison de nous garder en vie. »

« Je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne devrait être pressé d'obtenir des réponses. »

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Deux hommes se précipitèrent vers eux et Stiles put voir leurs silhouettes. « Laissez-le tranquille ! »

L'éclair d'un taser toucha Derek au cou et une odeur de chair brulée se répandit dans l'air. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour le mettre debout. Il fit de son mieux pour marcher mais ils le traînèrent hors de la cellule et un troisième homme verrouilla la porte derrière eux. La lumière blessait ses yeux mais Stiles était le fils du Sheriff et il savait quoi faire en cas d'enlèvement. Son père et lui en parlaient tous les trois mois avant même que sa mère meurt.

Il évita de regarder les visages de ses agresseurs et à la place il observa le couloir aux murs gris où on le traînait. Il n'y avait ni marque ni image sur les murs mais il commença à comprendre dans quel genre de bâtiment il se trouvait quand il fut conduit dans une pièce plus grande.

« Stiles, c'est quoi ce nom ? » demanda le troisième homme, alors que les deux hommes le jetait dans une chaise en métal.

Stiles le regarda dans les yeux et fit de son mieux pour réprimer sa peur mais il sut immédiatement qu'il ne trompait personne. Il avait peur, et dans ce cas, il avait bien raison. « Un nom de famille. J'ai fait une demande pour pouvoir l'inscrire sur mon permis de conduire parce que mon vrai nom est… carrément pas cool. »

« Tu es humain. » dit numéro trois. Stiles admira la coupe militaire de ses cheveux, elle lui donna l'impression d'être aux mains d'un gars qui devait être mercenaire pour le gouvernement en plus d'être un chasseur. Seul numéro trois était dans son champ de vision mais il savait que les deux autres étaient juste derrière sa chaise.

« C'était le cas la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié. »

Un poing heurta sa bouche et il entendit le son causé par le choc alors que l'information de la douleur atteignait son cerveau.

« Théo ne supporte pas la moindre insolence. Tu nous dis ce qu'on veut savoir et tu pourras retourner jouer à l'animal de compagnie pour ce chien. »

« Merci ? »

Un second coup de poing lui fendit la lèvre et il se retrouva avec du sang dans la bouche sans vraiment savoir de quelle blessure il pouvait bien provenir.

« Tu sais ce qu'il est. »

« Oui »

« Et tu penses que c'est cool ? »

« Parfois. Mais tout le côté 'esclave des cycles lunaires' est une belle saloperie à mon avis. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur ce point. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Numéro trois plissa les yeux. « Moi ? Je veux tout un tas de choses. Une belle femme, un repas chaud sur la table quand je rentre du travail, et le plus important de tout, la paix dans le monde. »

Stiles ne rigola pas. « J'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir vous aider pour tout ça. Donc je suppose que je vais juste m'en aller. »

« Il est marrant, » dit quelqu'un derrière lui, et Stiles fut content que cette réflexion ne soit pas accompagnée par un autre coup de poing.

« Commençons avec quelque chose de simple, gamin. Combien y a-t-il de loups-garous dans cette ville ? »

« Un seul d'après ce que je sais. »

« Tu vois, nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas. Théo ne supporte pas non plus les mensonges, pas vrai Théo ? »

« Vrai, Monsieur. »

« Veux-tu lui montrer ce que nous faisons aux menteurs, Théo ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Stiles ne put anticiper ce qui allait se passer. Il sentit une baguette de métal froid contre sa nuque et n'eut même pas le temps de penser à s'écarter avant que l'électricité l'envahisse. Quand il arrêta de convulser, les hommes le soulevèrent pour le remettre sur la chaise d'où il était tombé.

« C'était génial, patron. » dit Théo.

« C'était génial aussi pour toi, Stiles ? »

« Je suis juste content que ce crétin ne l'ait pas utilisé à sa plus grande intensité. Je serais heureux de vous montrer des rapports gouvernementaux sur les effets à long terme des tasers. »

Stiles pensa qu'une bonne chose était sortie de ce choc. Il avait maintenant la confirmation que numéro trois était le chef du groupe. « Combien y a-t-il de loups-garous dans cette ville ? »

« Un. »

Stiles ressentit une douleur à la tête et son corps glissa de la chaise pour tomber par terre. Ses yeux frémissaient encore quand les trois hommes se déplacèrent pour se tenir au-dessus de lui en rigolant. Il voyait leurs bouches bouger mais il n'entendait rien alors que l'électricité parcourait encore une fois son corps. Après un moment, ils commencèrent à le traîner dans le couloir et ils le remirent sur ses pieds juste assez longtemps pour ouvrir la porte et le jeter dans la cellule.

Il vit Derek s'approcher rapidement de lui avant que le dernier rayon de lumière quitte la pièce. « Ca va aller. Je ne les laisserai plus te blesser Stiles. Je te le promets. »

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Fin Chapitre 4

**XX**

Avouez que vous avez pensé que Derek se ferait torturé quand j'ai écrit électricité au début du chapitre !

Publié le 3 juillet 2014


	5. Chapter 5

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Attention : Scène de torture dans ce chapitre (mais pas à l'électricité ^^)

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Vous avez vu les nouveaux épisodes? La saison 4 commencent plutôt pas mal ^^ J'étais vraiment en manque ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 5

Il se réveilla en sentant un jet d'eau froide sur son visage. Il s'essuya les yeux et la bouche avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène à cause du choc causé par l'eau glacée.

« Debout, Debout, » dit Théo, et Stiles remarqua alors que ce gars avait la même coupe militaire que le chef du groupe. Les yeux de Théo étaient bleus et il se surprit à les comparer à ceux de Lydia, même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de comparaison possible.

« Stiles, nous allons recommencer à te poser des questions. Mais cette fois, il y aura des conséquences pour ton ami si tu nous mens. » Stiles n'était plus dans la pièce où il s'était endormi. Il était dans la grande salle avec les trois ravisseurs.

Stiles jeta un œil derrière Theo et il vit que Derek était attaché sur la même chaise en métal utilisée lors de son interrogatoire. Un cercle de poudre de sorbier l'entourait et le quatrième homme se tenait à côté d'une table recouverte d'objets, Stiles en reconnut quelque uns. La plupart ressemblaient à des épices exotiques pour cuisine, mais Stiles ne fut pas dupe. Les ravisseurs n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il savait faire, c'était le seul point positif.

« Quoi, vous allez l'épicer à mort ? »

Numéro trois sourit et se tourna vers Théo. « Ce gamin dit ce qu'il pense, c'est admirable. »

Théo secoua la tête. « Pas vraiment. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. »

« Patience Theo. Stiles, combien y a-t-il de loups-garous à Beacon Hills ? »

« Un, » dit-il sans perdre de temps.

Numéro trois fit un signe de tête au quatrième gars qui jeta quelque chose dans le cercle de poudre de sorbier. Le cercle crépita et une onde de choc atteint Derek, sa peau brûla et fit des cloques avant qu'il ne commence à guérir. Derek serra les mâchoires puis il se tourna vers Stiles.

« Combien ? »

« Un, » répéta-t-il.

Théo sourit en entendant le hurlement que Derek poussa à cause des brûlures dues à la poudre jetée dans le cercle. Stiles observa la guérison des plaies et la respiration de l'Alpha qui redevenait normale. Il se concentra sur le cercle de poudre de sorbier et haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'il pouvait sentir l'énergie qui en émanait. Le Chaman jeta une autre poignée d'épices et là encore, Stiles ressentit l'énergie alors que la poudre faisait son effet. Stiles n'avait eu que quelques entraînements avec Deaton depuis la dernière fois où il avait utilisé de la poudre de sorbier. Il n'était pas sûr du pouvoir qu'il avait mais il savait que la clé était d'y croire, et il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il désirait plus que de rejoindre Derek et de s'enfuir jusqu'à un endroit sûr.

« Stiles, je voudrais que nous puissions travailler ensemble. Tu ne connais pas ces personnes. Ils sont dangereux et manipulateurs, mais nous pouvons t'aider. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à prouver vu que je suis retenu contre ma volonté. »

« Tu es venu à son aide dans les bois l'autre nuit et ensuite tu étais encore avec lui lors de la deuxième attaque. Du coup, nous nous posons des questions. »

« Quel genre de questions ? »

« Devons-nous te tuer ou pas ? » dit Théo en souriant.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin, » commença Derek, « J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne sache rien. »

« La ferme ! » dit le Chaman.

« Comment puis-je t'appeler ? » demanda Stiles en croisant le regard du chef.

« Tu peux m'appeler Bob. »

« Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Vous avez décidé de me tuer. »

Bob observa attentivement le visage de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Vous m'avez laissé voir vos visages. »

Bob croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Il n'y a rien de personnel Stiles. Je suis simplement désolé parce qu'au final ton père va se retrouver tout seul. »

« Donc vous savez que mon père est le Sheriff ? »

« C'est l'autre raison qui nous obligent à assurer nos arrières. Nous quitterons la ville après avoir tué tous les loups-garous de Beacon Hills. Les autorités ne retrouveront pas vos corps avant des semaines, quand ils le feront, ils devront conclure à un meurtre suicide et que Derek est ton meurtrier. »

« Vous êtes tous cinglés. »

« Je vois que nous n'obtiendrons rien de plus qu'hier. Heureusement, une nuit dans cet hébergement luxueux vous convaincra de partager les informations. Ramenez-le. »

« Et pour le chien ? » demanda Théo en pointant Derek du doigt.

« Nous avons encore quelques questions à lui poser. Balancez le gamin et revenez nous donner un coup de main. »

Stiles sentit qu'on le remettait sur ses pieds en le tirant par le col de sa chemise. Théo avait une poigne ferme et tirait Stiles dans le couloir. Il tâtonna pour attraper la poignée de la porte avec sa main libre, et jeta Stiles dans la cellule qu'il avait partagée avec Derek, dès qu'il réussit à ouvrir la porte.

La porte se referma en claquant et le cliquetis de la serrure résonna dans la petite pièce. « Vous avez oublié le bonbon à la menthe sur mon oreiller ! »

Une très mauvaise répartie, Stiles en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il était à nouveau enfermé dans la pièce obscure et il était tout seul pendant qu'ils torturaient Derek pour obtenir des informations. Il était évident que s'ils voulaient s'échapper, ils devraient le faire ensemble. Stiles s'assit et commença à imaginer un plan, sans savoir dans quel état Derek serait à son retour, s'il revenait.

Fin Chapitre 5

**XX**

Publié le 05 07 2014


	6. Chapter 6

The Reckoning

Auteur: tmjohn72

Traduction: Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard dans la publication de cette histoire…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris/alertes ^^

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : '_Les parties en italiques sont des souvenirs du passé de Stiles, tout le reste est le présent. Un grand nombre de mes histoires comportent des moments violents. Je ne tolère pas la violence dans la vraie vie mais je reconnais que dans le monde de Jeff Davis, la violence est importante pour le développement des personnages. Bonne lecture !'_

**XX**

Chapitre 6

**XX**

_« Stiles, tu dois te concentrer. »_

_« C'est ce que je fais. »_

_« Vraiment ? » demanda Deaton._

_« Je pense que je le saurais sinon, » dit Stiles. « Peut-être que votre fournisseur vous a refilé du poivre moulu au lieu de la poudre de sorbier ? » _

_Deaton soupira. « Je peux sentir son énergie d'ici. Alors même que je suis en train de remplir de la paperasse. »_

_« Il y a une raison pour laquelle personne ne dira jamais 'Quand je serai grand, je veux être un Ninja Chaman exactement comme toi,' »_

_« Tu m'as demandé de t'enseigner. »_

_Stiles haussa un sourcil. « En mettant bien l'accent sur enseigner. »_

_Deaton rigola. « En fait, je pense que j'ai dit exactement la même chose à mon professeur. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? Comme ça je pourrai enfin apprendre quelque chose. »_

_« Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'apprendre à ressentir l'énergie parce que je savais déjà le faire. Il a dit que je n'aurais pas été appelé par ce genre de choses si je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait. C'est la même chose pour toi, Stiles. Arrête d'essayer de vouloir que ça arrive et laisse faire. »_

_Le regard de Stiles revint sur le cercle de poudre de sorbier qui l'entourait. Il s'assit et essaya de se concentrer sur l'énergie mais son esprit continuait de vagabonder. « Les gens n'ont plus de chiens dans cette ville ? Vous ne faites jamais rien quand je viens vous voir. »_

_« Merci beaucoup. »_

_« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. »_

_« C'est une petite ville Stiles. Et je suis loin d'être le seul vétérinaire. »_

_« Ouais, mais vous êtes plus cool que tous les autres. »_

_« J'ai bien peur que la flatterie ne t'aide en rien dans tes études. »_

_« Stop. C'est quoi ça ? »_

_Deaton leva le regard de la pile de factures qu'il préparait. « Tu l'as sentie? »_

_« Non, je pense que c'était juste une brûlure__d'estomac. »_

**XX**

Stiles avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était seul dans la cellule. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il trébucha en essayant de se relever alors qu'un rayon de lumière pénétrait dans la pièce. Ils balancèrent Derek et il tomba avec un bruit sourd quand sa tête heurta le béton. « Il a été un méchant chien. » dit Théo.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Stiles avait vu les coupures et les bleus qui couvraient ses bras et son visage.

« Nous lui avons donné une leçon. Repose-toi bien cette nuit gamin. Nous viendrons te chercher demain matin. Et au cas où tu en douterais, on en a marre de jouer. »

Une fois la porte refermée et verrouillée, Stiles courut vers Derek et le mit sur le dos. Il posa sa main sur son cou pour sentir son pouls et il recommença à respirer en sentant le battement sous ses doigts. « Derek, tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse. Stiles mit sa main devant la bouche de Derek pour vérifier s'il respirait. Quand le souffle atteignit la peau de sa main, Stiles se sentit bien mieux malgré la situation. « Tout va bien. Tu es en vie. On va s'en sortir. »

**XX**

_« Toujours rien. »_

_« Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit. » cria Deaton de l'autre pièce._

_« Ouais, ouais, » dit-il pour lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se concentra sur sa respiration en inspirant et expirant. Après un mois d'entraînement avec le véto, il avait réussi à calmer son esprit pour essayer d'utiliser les capacités dormantes que Deaton jurait qu'il possédait. Même s'il n'avait eu aucun succès pour l'instant. _

_Alors qu'il se préparait à laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme s'ils étaient contrôlés par quelqu'un d'autre. Il prit conscience de quelque chose à la limite de son champ d'énergie personnel en sentant des picotements remonter le long de ses bras. Quand il baissa le regard sur le cercle de poudre de sorbier, il vit un léger halo d'énergie jaune pâle._

_« Tu l'as fait ! » dit Deaton alors qu'il arrivait en courant dans la pièce. Il avait un grand sourire et une lueur fière dans le regard._

_« Ouais. J'y ai juste passé un mois. »_

_« Pas grave. Ça m'en a pris deux. »_

**XX**

Stiles releva la tête en entendant un léger gémissement. Il s'était assis dos au mur avec la tête sur ses genoux en essayant de trouver un plan d'évasion. Tous les plans qu'il imaginait nécessitaient qu'il manipule la poudre de sorbier de l'autre Chaman pour que Derek puisse s'échapper. Ensuite il comptait rester hors du chemin et laisser l'Alpha s'occuper des trois ravisseurs aussi rapidement que possible. Mais pour ça il fallait que Derek se réveille.

« Derek ? »

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Stiles soupira et se glissa jusqu'à lui. Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis il essaya de vérifier l'état de ses blessures mais il faisait trop sombre. « Les chasseurs ont dû te mettre KO. »

« Je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu es blessé ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Ils t'ont ramené il y a plusieurs heures. »

« Ils savent pour Scott et Isaac. Je suppose qu'ils ont trouvé la jeep et qu'ils nous ont cherchés dans la réserve. Les chasseurs les ont vus via une caméra. »

« Donc ils les identifient puis leur tendent un piège. C'est une technique qui a prouvé son efficacité. »

« On peut essayer de les prendre par surprise quand ils vont revenir pour te chercher. »

Stiles secoua la tête. « Non, ça ne marchera pas. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

Derek soupira. « Je te fais confiance Stiles. »

« Sérieux ? Je pensais que tu dirais non. »

« Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma meute. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé si je n'avais pas confiance en toi. »

« Cool. J'ai un plan mais je pense que c'est risqué d'en parler. »

Derek parcourut la pièce du regard et ses yeux luirent d'une lueur rouge plusieurs fois, ce qui était un signe d'épuisement. « Ils me fatiguent volontairement. Quand ce sera le moment, je suivrai tes instructions. »

Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux, enfin là où il pensait que ses yeux étaient même s'il n'y voyait rien du tout à cause du manque de lumière. « Vraiment ? Et si je foire ? »

« J'ai raté pas mal de choses au cours de l'année et demie qui vient de s'écouler. Prévois un plan de secours au cas où le premier finisse par des armes pointées sur nos têtes. »

« Ouais, pas de pression. On parle juste de nos vies. »

« J'ai confiance en toi Stiles. »

« Ok. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont injecté quelque chose ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être toi-même. » C'est alors qu'il comprit. Derek n'attendait aucune tentative de sauvetage venant de l'extérieuret si son plan échouait, ils seraient certainement abattus aussitôt pour éviter tout risque d'évasion. Ils vivaient peut-être les dernières heures de leur vie. Stiles frissonna et il fut surpris en sentant l'épaule de Derek contre la sienne.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps que Derek n'aimait pas que les gens le touchent et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait initié le contact. C'était réconfortant et énervant en même temps.

« On va s'en sortir. J'ai confiance en toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis juste un enfant. »

« C'est justement ça, je pense que tu n'es plus un enfant. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu peux faire, mais je sais que tu es intelligent et tenace. Si qui que ce soit peut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, c'est bien toi. »

« Wow. C'est une toute nouvelle facette de ta personnalité. »

« Tu as de la chance. Personne n'a vu ce côté de moi depuis… »

« Kate. »

« Ouais. »

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas qu'un M. Muscle. »

Derek commença à répondre avant de s'asseoir, renonçant à trouver les bons mots à dire. Stiles se sentait en sécurité ici avec Derek et sa confiance était boostée par la foi qu'avait Derek en ses capacités. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il réussisse à exécuter son plan sans qu'ils se fassent tuer.

Fin Chapitre 6

**XX**

Publié le 22 07 2014


	7. Chapter 7

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Au programme aujourd'hui, de la violence et encore de la torture… Mais en fait elle est hyper violente cette histoire *choquée*

Le STEREK arrive ^^

Il y a toujours un moment dans un fic où je me dis, celle-là il faut que je la traduise ^^ Pour cette fic, c'est un passage de ce chapitre qui m'a convaincue (même si j'adore toute la fic ^^)

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chap 7

« Debout. »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et il sentit les bras de Derek autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever. « Ils arrivent ? »

« Oui. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire avant… » Il tourna la tête vers la porte.

« Quoi ? Vas-y. Sauf si c'est pour m'insulter. »

« Je… Je… »

Stiles soupira. Il savait que Derek était un homme qui parlait peu, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu incapable de parler quand il le voulait. « C'est bon. Crache le morceau. »

« Ça risque de tout changer. »

« Oh. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Je sais que si tu as une occasion de sortir de là, tu devras le faire. Je m'en sortirai, mais je reviendrai te hanter jusqu'à ta mort si vous n'arrivez pas à temps pour me sauver. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Merde, ils se rapprochent de la porte. »

« C'est quoi alors ? Dépêche-toi et dis-le. »

« Ok. » Stiles entendit Derek se rapprocher de lui et il sentit la chaleur de sa main sur sa nuque. Des lèvres douces et souples rencontrèrent les siennes, et même s'il était surpris, son corps semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait en s'appuyant contre Derek pour l'embrasser. Il ne réfléchissait pas et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Le bruit du verrou les interrompit et Derek se recula pour garder le secret sur leur baiser. Il était sûr que son rythme cardiaque ressemblait à celui d'une souris affolée, mais c'était à cause de l'excitation, pas de la peur. Alors que la lumière entrait dans la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek pour la première fois depuis la séance d'interrogation de la veille. Ses blessures étaient complètement guéries et même s'il restait des taches de sang séché sur le T-shirt de Derek, il semblait prêt à se battre.

« Venez avec nous, » dit Theo en regardant dans la pièce.

« Fais ce qu'il dit, » répondit Stiles en croisant le regard de Derek. La lueur combative disparut et il se dirigea vers la porte. Ils rencontrèrent le Chaman dans le couloir.

« Messieurs. Je pense que ma nouvelle concoction devrait vous plaire. »

« Mince ! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû sécher les cours de défense contre les forces du mal ce trimestre. »

« Ce que j'ai en stock pour ce loup-garou est bien pire que tout ce que tu pourrais lire dans des livres. »

« Finissons-en. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la même grande salle que la veille, même les chaises étaient au même endroit. Bob sourit à Stiles puis retourna son attention sur sa tablette. Stiles fut poussé sur la même chaise que la veille par Théo puis lui, et le Chaman, conduisirent Derek sur l'autre chaise. Un cercle incomplet de poudre de sorbier entourait la chaise pour que Derek puisse y entrer. Dès qu'il s'assit, le Chaman sortit une fiole de poudre de sorbier pour pouvoir refermer le cercle. Stiles réussit à sentir l'énergie dès que le Chaman l'activa.

« Ton père devient cinglé Stiles. Apparemment, il s'est battu avec un de ses adjoints. »

« Je suis tout ce qu'il a. Je doute qu'il arrête un jour de chercher les responsables, qu'on me retrouve ou pas. Et, entre vous et moi, il sait que Derek n'est pas un méchant. »

« Il changera d'avis en retrouvant ton corps mutilé. » dit Théo.

« Laissez-le tranquille. » prévint Derek en fixant Théo avec ses yeux rougeoyants.

Bob referma l'étui de sa tablette et le plaça sur le sol appuyé sur le pied de sa chaise. « Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi protecteur envers toi ? »

Stiles pouvait voir les engrenages qui tournaient à toute vitesse dans son cerveau. « Lui ? D'habitude il est trop occupé à me cogner contre les murs. »

Bob rigola. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit si un enfant en pousse un autre dans la cour de récré. Ça veut dire qu'il l'aime bien. »

Stiles vit une lueur différente dans le regard que Bob envoya à Théo. « Je pense que nous nous trompons de méthode. Derek va nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Pas vrai Derek ? »

« Aucune chance. »

« Même pas pour sauver Stiles ? »

« Attends. On devrait s'en tenir au plan, » dit le Chaman. Il tenait une concoction d'herbes et de poudres dans sa main gauche.

« Tu as sûrement raison. On aura tout le temps de les torturer tous les deux plus tard. »

« J'aime votre façon de penser, Boss. »

« Où vous l'avez trouvé ce type ? Tueur en série par correspondance ? »

« Prison. »

« Encore mieux. »

« Je ne vous dirai rien d'autre. Vous pouvez nous menacer autant que vous voudrez. »

« Ce mélange est particulièrement efficace. Je doute que tu puisses résister longtemps. »

« Ya quoi dedans ? »

Le Chaman lança un regard à travers la pièce pour croiser celui de Stiles. « Un peu de ci, un peu de ça. »

« Quelle précision. »

Stiles savait qu'il devait agir vite. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre Derek avant que Théo ou le Chaman le rattrape. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'énergie tout autour de lui.

« Où habitent Scott et Isaac ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Tu es leur Alpha. »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Dernière chance. Donne-nous une adresse. »

« Non. »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et observa le Chaman. Il sourit en prenant une pincée de poudre pour la jeter dans le cercle. Derek hurla quand une éruption de feu jaillit dans le cercle. Quand le feu disparut, la peau de Derek était recouverte de cloques et de plaies brulées. Ses vêtements étaient troués à cause des flammes. Derek gémit alors que ses mains se refermaient sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Ses mains entamèrent le métal.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » le prévint Stiles.

« Et que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais te tuer. »

« J'en tremble d'avance, gamin. »

Stiles se tourna vers Derek. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne guérit pas ? »

« J'ai ajouté un peu d'une souche hybride d'aconit tue-loup dans mon mélange. Il ira mieux dans quelques heures. S'il survit jusque-là. »

« Derek, nous voulons des réponses. Tu ne trahis personne si c'est un choix entre les sauver et te sauver. » dit Bob.

Derek lança un regard noir à Bob. « Va en enfer. »

Stiles sentit deux mains attraper sa gorge par derrière. Il essaya de leur échapper en se tortillant mais c'était trop tard, elles le serraient déjà trop fort. Son visage devenait rouge à cause du manque d'oxygène et il commença à griffer les mains avec ses ongles à moitié rongés mais en vain. « Bien. Alors, fais-le pour sauver Stiles. »

« Stop ! » Derek se leva mais il fut arrêté par la barrière invisible formée par la poudre de sorbier. Il poussa un grondement puissant.

« Ca suffit. Il a compris. »

Stiles inspira bruyamment et rapidement des bouffées d'oxygène dès que Théo retira les mains de sa gorge. Il tomba de la chaise à quatre pattes en toussant. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Bob en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Stiles lui lança un regard noir mais ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il était temps de mettre son plan en action.

« Bien. Désolé pour ça. » dit Bob avec un grand sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Derek.

« Je vais te tuer. » lui promit Derek.

« Pas de sitôt, je te l'assure. Quelle est l'adresse d'Isaac ? »

« Réponds-lui ! » cria le Chaman. Quand Stiles le vit mettre la main dans la jarre de poudre, il sut qu'il devait profiter de cette opportunité. Il se concentra et vit ce qu'il voulait dans sa tête. Il ne se demanda pas si ça allait fonctionner, il laissa simplement les choses arriver comme il le voulait.

Le Chaman prit une grosse poignée de poudre et la jeta dans le cercle. Et il ne se passa rien. Stiles sourit quand la poudre de sorbier commença à luire et dès qu'il put il courut vers le cercle et passa la limite du sorbier au bon moment. Bob regarda le cercle puis Stiles et il recula rapidement de plusieurs pas. Le Chaman resta ébahi par ce qui risquait de se produire.

« Oh mon Dieu. » dit le Chaman quand l'explosion de feu jaillit à l'extérieur du cercle. Bob fut propulsé dans un mur de l'autre côté de la salle. Et même Théo fut mis à terre par le souffle de l'explosion, cependant il semblait conscient. C'était le Chaman qui avait le plus souffert de l'explosion car quand les flammes disparurent, on aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait laissé trop longtemps sur le barbecue.

« Je l'avais prévenu que je le tuerai. »

« Brise le cercle ! »

« Oh. C'est vrai. » Stiles se concentra une seconde et le cercle s'ouvrit quand il bougea ses mains. Derek se précipita aussitôt sur Théo et il l'assomma d'un coup de poing au visage.

« Allons-y. »

« C'était génial ! Je l'ai fait. »

« On pourra te donner une médaille plus tard. »

« Je le savais ! »

Derek soupira et se tourna vers Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que tu savais ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé et finalement, nous avons survécu. Et maintenant, tu vas faire encore plus ton connard parce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé. Tu as vraiment des problèmes, mec. »

Derek se pencha vers Stiles et l'embrassa. C'était rapide mais Stiles en eut quand même des papillons dans l'estomac quand Derek se recula. « Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé. Je pense juste qu'on devrait sortir d'ici et s'éloigner le plus possible d'eux. »

« Ok. Bonne idée. »

Derek passa devant pour les conduire jusqu'à la sortie. La porte était verrouillée et Derek dut l'enfoncer. Une fois dehors ils coururent jusqu'à une zone boisée et continuèrent pendant un peu plus d'un kilomètre. « C'est pas normal. »

« Je sais. »

« Si ce n'est pas Beacon Hills, où sommes-nous ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai ni carte, ni mon téléphone. Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle direction aller ? »

Derek roula des yeux. « Je suis un loup-garou, pas un oiseau. »

« Je croyais que tous les animaux avait ce truc. »

« Pas tous. »

« Génial. Sans vouloir t'offenser, en ce moment je préfèrerais que tu sois un pigeon-garou. »

« Tu es un apprenti Chaman. Tu ne peux pas demander la direction aux arbres ? »

« Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est impossible. »

« Dans ce cas, on continue. On finira bien par trouver une route. »

« Ok. Passe devant. »

Fin du chap 7

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : *_Un point bonus pour la première personne qui devine l'autre raison qu'à Stiles de vouloir que Derek passe devant. )_ *

Je ferai une dédicace, et des félicitations dans le prochain chapitre pour la deuxième personne qui devinera ^^ (techniquement la première à deviner a été NathDW ^^)

Publié le 25 07 2014


	8. Chapter 8

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

A la fin du chapitre précèdent, Stiles voulait profiter de la vue ^^

Techniquement c'est NathDW qui a trouvé en premier mais bon elle avait l'avantage de le lire avant tout le monde ^^ Du coup j'adapte ^^

Félicitation NathDW et yumi-elfeuw. Ce chapitre est pour vous deux

Merci à toutes pour votre participation ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chap 8

Stiles vit son père sortir de la voiture de police de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'il était encore à moitié caché par des buissons. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit une expression de colère, puis de soulagement, puis un mélange de rage et d'agacement. Sous l'effet de la culpabilité, sa gorge se serra un peu plus à chaque pas que faisait son père dans sa direction. Il avait déjà réfléchi à un mensonge dans sa tête et même s'il doutait que son père le gobe, il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire quelque chose.

Deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de lui et le tinrent pendant un long moment. Stiles eut l'impression que ça durait une éternité. « Où diable étais-tu?! Es-tu blessé ? »

C'est vrai. L'accident. Stiles l'avait presque oublié. « Je vais bien. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la jeep et je m'en suis sorti. »

« J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux à moins de 100 kilomètres à la ronde. J'ai envoyé des avis de recherches dans plus de dix comtés différents. C'était comme si tu t'étais volatilisé. » Son père le relâcha mais ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le bord de la route.

« C'est un peu flou. Je me souviens de l'accident… »

« Et des impacts de balles ? »

« Quoi ? Quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus ?! » Il avait peur d'en avoir un peu trop fait mais il était hors de question d'expliquer les balles à son père.

Le Sheriff observa attentivement son fils et l'expression de son visage. Stiles avait plus l'impression d'être le suspect d'un triple homicide que l'enfant de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Nous avons trouvé de multiples impacts de balles dans la jeep. Nous avons aussi trouvé une douzaine de douilles. Stiles, j'ai… j'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

Il fut submergé par l'émotion. Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui prit son père dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas. »

Le Sheriff essuya quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues quand ils se séparèrent une seconde fois. Il regarda son fils et Stiles vit la lueur de suspicion qui diminuait dans son regard.

« Allez viens. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Quoi ? Non. Je vais bien. »

« Je ne crois pas. On t'a tiré dessus et tu ne te souviens pas où tu étais. Tu dois sûrement avoir une commotion ou un problème médical dont je ne pourrais même pas prononcer le nom. Et je parie même que ça va coûter cher. »

« Papa… »

« Inutile. Soit nous allons à l'hôpital, soit tu m'expliques pourquoi quelqu'un a tiré sur Derek et toi. »

« Derek ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Nous avons trouvé du sang dans la jeep, Stiles. Du AB négatif alors que tu es O positif. En plus, un des adjoints a vu Derek sur ton siège passager sur le chemin de l'école. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr que non. C'est mon ami. »

« Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? »

La série de questions prenait un chemin que Stiles n'était pas prêt à prendre. « J'aimerais aller à l'hôpital maintenant s'il te plait. »

« Ouais. Ça me va. »

Stiles jeta un regard vers les buissons, mais il n'y avait aucun signe qui prouvait que Derek était resté pour écouter la conversation. Son esprit n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur leur baiser et les sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Même en sachant tout ce qui s'était passé, la seule chose qui ne semblait pas foireuse était le fait que Derek et lui se plaisaient, et il savait que ses pensées n'avaient aucune logique, mais il décida de faire avec pour le moment.

**XX**

« Sheriff, vous avez des nouv… ? Stiles ! »

Elle ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite parce qu'il était juste derrière son père. Il fit un pas sur le côté et lui sourit. Melissa lui sauta dessus comme un cougar sur sa proie. Elle le serra fort et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il eut des difficultés évidentes pour respirer.

« Il a débarqué à la maison. Je veux un check-up complet. Il ne se souvient pas de l'endroit où il était. »

Melissa lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Je vais tirer quelques ficelles et le faire examiner tout de suite. Tu devrais aller au bureau des admissions pour faire son entrée. »

« Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je viens juste de le retrouver. » Stiles se sentit encore plus coupable en entendant la tristesse dans la voix de son père. Il avait l'impression que son estomac allait se retourner sous l'effet de la pression. Melissa posa une main sur l'épaule du Sheriff et l'entraîna hors de portée de l'ouïe de son fils. Stiles haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant que le nombre de leurs contacts dépassait ce qu'il pouvait compter en utilisant une seule de ses mains. Un instant plus tard, le Sheriff fit un signe de tête en direction de Stiles puis il se dirigea vers le bureau des entrées. Melissa revint et l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à une salle d'examen vide.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas, ou est-ce que c'est juste une histoire ? »

« Derek et moi avons été retenus captifs par des chasseurs. Nous avons réussi à tuer leur Chaman et à nous échapper, mais il en reste encore deux en liberté. Et ils savent pour Scott et Isaac. Tu dois les appeler pour leur dire de réunir tout le monde à la clinique vétérinaire. »

Melissa soupira. « Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul. »

« Ca va aller. Papa est juste au bout du couloir. »

« J'appelle Scott et ensuite je te trouve un médecin. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Stiles hocha la tête et la regarda partir. La lumière artificielle lui blessait les yeux mais il s'adapta en quelques minutes. Quand son père entra dans la pièce, il se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité, il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il avait peur que les chasseurs puissent le retrouver.

« Melissa a dit qu'elle a trouvé un médecin pour t'examiner. Il va bientôt arriver. »

« Je sais. Elle va appeler Scott pour lui dire que je suis encore en vie. »

« Il était très inquiet. Comme tous tes amis. »

« Tous mes amis ? Comme qui… ? »

« Isaac et la fille blonde qui avait des crises. Elle s'est véritablement transformée. »

« Papa, c'est vulgaire. Sérieusement ? »

Stiles fut étonné de voir son père rougir légèrement. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

« Qu'importe. Ils étaient sûrement inquiets parce que personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Je me demande combien de temps on va devoir attendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu si préoccupé tout à coup ? »

« Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. »

« Derek ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire donc il ne dit rien. Ce qui confirma le soupçon de son père. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse commencer à le cuisiner, un médecin entra suivit de près par Melissa.

« Stiles, voici le Dr Wallace. Il est très doué. »

« Bonjour. Melissa m'a informé de ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

« Pas vraiment. Un peu à la tête. »

Le médecin sortit une lampe-stylo de sa poche et la fit bouger devant ses yeux. Il sortit ensuite son stéthoscope et le reste de son attirail.

« Je vais demander une prise de sang juste pour être sûr, ainsi qu'un pet scan rapide pour vérifier le cerveau. L'absence de douleur est un bon signe, mais on ne doit pas éliminer la possibilité d'une blessure plus sérieuse. Nous devrions en savoir plus d'ici un jour ou deux. »

« Quoi ? Je vais devoir rester à l'hôpital ? »

« Eh bien oui, je pense que c'est mieux. » dit le médecin. Stiles secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord. Il savait qu'il allait bien et il n'avait pas besoin de tous ses examens. Il n'était pas un loup-garou et n'avait pas leur super guérison mais il savait que s'il avait des blessures internes sérieuses il aurait eu des symptômes depuis lors.

« Je ne peux pas rester. Je peux vous laisser une heure et ensuite je m'en vais. »

« Stiles ne sois pas ridicule. Tu restes ici. » dit son père.

« Je pense que tu devrais rester ici. En sécurité. » dit Melissa. En voyant le regard de son père, Stiles sut qu'il avait compris l'allusion de Melissa.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » Stiles assista à la transformation de son père simple mortel en super-Sheriff. Forcé de prendre une décision, il choisit la seule option qui lui restait.

« Derek, Scott, Isaac et moi sommes en danger. Derek et moi étions retenus en otage à environ soixante kilomètres d'ici. »

« Stiles, ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanteries. »

« Je ne suis pas blessé. Et je ne reste pas à l'hôpital. » Stiles sauta du lit et commença à courir. Il réussit à sortir de la salle d'examen des urgences mais il dut s'arrêter à cause d'un ambulancier qui poussait un homme avec des difficultés respiratoires sur un brancard. Son père arriva à le rattraper.

« Rappelle-moi de te laisser manger plus de viande rouge de temps en temps. Tu es trop rapide pour moi maintenant. »

Son père ignora la plaisanterie. « On va avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux. Mais d'abord, tu dois te faire examiner. On aura besoin de documentation sur toutes les blessures pour engager des poursuites. »

« Non, il n'y aura pas de poursuites. On ne peut pas. »

« Stiles, il est très important que tu me dises la vérité. Etais-tu retenu captif ou est-ce que tu l'as inventé ? »

« J'ai dit la vérité. »

« Alors reviens. »

« Papa, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. »

« Je peux envoyer des adjoints pour veiller sur Isaac et Scott si tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour eux. Mais je dois être sûr que tu n'es pas blessé. »

« Papa, il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. C'était en grande partie pour te protéger, mais aussi parce que ce n'est pas mon secret. Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer pour l'instant. Derek et Scott ont besoin de mon aide et je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

Stiles pouvait voir la frustration envahir l'expression de son père. Il savait que ses paroles étaient sans queue ni tête mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer avec tout ce qui se passait. Et il avait tant de choses à lui expliquer.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi. »

« Quoi ? Hors de question. »

« Soit je viens avec toi, soit je te menotte au lit de l'hôpital. Je pourrais même t'arrêter pour obstruction dans une enquête si nécessaire. »

Ça ressemblait bien à un truc que son père pourrait faire. « Bien. Tu conduis. »

« Vers où ? » demanda le Sheriff en se dirigeant vers la voiture de patrouille.

« La clinique vétérinaire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Derek va réunir tout le monde là-bas. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le chemin du retour pour Beacon Hills. »

« Comment êtes-vous revenus? »

« Mon téléphone avait disparu et nous étions au milieu de la forêt depuis un moment. On est arrivé à une route et on a fait de l'auto-stop. »

« Tu as fait de l'auto-stop ? »

« Derek était avec moi. Il n'y avait aucun risque. »

« Je pense que tu vas devoir tout me dire. »

« Je pense qu'il va nous falloir trop de temps pour ça. »

« Commence par le début. »

Fin Chap 8

**XX**

J'adore le personnage du Sheriff ^^

Publié le 03 08 2014


	9. Chapter 9

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Un deuxième chapitre pour vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos reviews ^^

**XX**

Chap 9

Stiles entra en premier dans la clinique. Il ne s'attendait pas à être attrapé par trois adolescents dès qu'il aurait passé la porte, Pourtant Isaac, Erica et Scott le firent. « Doucement. Trop forts les loups-garous. »

Ils le relâchèrent et Stiles observa les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Boyd était dans le coin et Peter était assis à côté de lui. Boyd fit un léger signe de tête à Stiles. Peter lisait un numéro du magazine National Geographic sur les plus féroces prédateurs de la planète. Stiles se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de lui demander à quel rang il était classé.

Derek et Deaton étaient de l'autre côté du comptoir et les genoux de Stiles flageolèrent quand son regard rencontra les yeux de Derek. Maintenant ils avaient une toute nouvelle signification pour lui. « Allison et son père sont partis chercher Lydia, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

« Bien. Cool. Moi aussi, j'ai amené quelqu'un. » Son père entra en entendant cela.

« Sheriff. » dit Scott, en regardant Stiles comme si une tête supplémentaire venait de pousser sur son cou.

« Je lui ai raconté certaines choses qui était arrivées. Le trajet de dix minutes n'a pas suffi pour tout expliquer. Je me suis contenté des trucs de base. »

« Entrez Sheriff. » l'invita Derek. Le Sheriff entra. Il ferma la porte et fit un autre pas pour se rapprocher de Stiles. Il avait l'air de prendre ses précautions et Stiles savait qu'il était partagé entre ne pas croire son histoire et se préparer pour le bouleversement total du monde qu'il croyait connaître. « Il ne me croit pas. Il croit que je suis cinglé. »

« Nous aussi. » répondit Erica. « Il va bien s'intégrer. »

« Scott, montre-lui les yeux. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce qu'il a confiance en toi. Et qu'ainsi il sera moins susceptible de péter un câble avant de te tirer dessus. »

« Il a gardé son arme sur lui ? » demanda Isaac, en fixant le Sheriff. Stiles savait que le loup-garou était en train de réfléchir s'il aurait ou non le temps de tacler le Sheriff avant de se prendre une balle.

« Il n'a pas voulu me la donner. Apparemment, il y a un règlement qui interdit à un officier de donner son arme à un mineur. En plus, il faudra peut-être qu'il tire sur les chasseurs s'ils nous retrouvent. »

Scott soupira et se tourna pour que le Sheriff voie bien son visage. Une lueur dorée envahit son regard pendant un instant puis il redevint normal. « Merde. J'espérais qu'il s'était juste cogné la tête. » dit-il d'une voix monotone.

« Derek et moi parlions des chasseurs. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord pour savoir s'ils allaient partir, ou pas, de la ville. »

« Ils nous appellent des animaux mais ils sont pires que nous. Ils n'auront aucun scrupule à nous pourchasser, même si c'est dangereux, s'ils ont une possibilité de tous nous tuer. Surtout depuis que Stiles a tué leur Chaman. »

Stiles sentit le regard de son père qui le jugeait. « Stop ! Quoi ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? »

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers son père. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un mais il ne prévoyait absolument pas de le dire à son père. « Ouais, mais c'était de la légitime défense. J'ai piraté sa poudre de sorbier. »

« Est-ce que c'est un code pour autre chose ? »

« Sheriff, pourquoi ne pas me suivre à l'arrière ? Je verrai si je peux vous donner plus détails. » offrit Deaton. Stiles était reconnaissant de l'occasion qui lui était fournie de ne plus être témoin du jugement de son père. Le Sheriff suivit Deaton à contrecœur vers l'arrière de la clinique.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies dit. » siffla Scott.

« Tu l'as bien dit à ta mère ! »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit, elle l'a découvert par accident… »

« Ecoute, je devais lui dire sinon il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir. Il me faisait à peine confiance ces derniers temps, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je n'allais quand même rester à l'hôpital en mangeant de la gelée alors que deux chasseurs enragés poursuivent mes amis. »

« C'est bon. » dit Derek. « Stiles ment à son père depuis tout ce temps pour nous protéger. Le Sheriff mérite de savoir dans quoi son fils s'est impliqué et ça pourrait même devenir un atout. »

« Ou alors, il se fera tuer en essayant de protéger son fils. » dit Peter sans lever les yeux de son magazine. Personne ne connaissait mieux cette possibilité que Stiles.

« Je suis désolé si vous avez l'impression que je vous ai trahi. Je devais venir pour m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« Nous comprenons. » dit Erica. « Nous sommes contents que tu sois en un seul morceau. »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Isaac. « On a essayé de suivre tes traces et celles de Derek après votre disparition, mais toutes les odeurs s'arrêtaient à la limite de la ville. Deaton a pensé que c'était un truc de Chaman. »

« Nous devons réfléchir à notre prochain plan. S'ils sont au courant pour cet endroit alors ils vont sûrement venir voir. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viendraient ? Ils doivent se douter qu'on va les attendre. »

« C'est vrai. » commença Erica. « Mais ils seront sûrement concentrés sur leur plan de vengeance. »

« Elle a raison. »

« Deux chasseurs contre nous tous. Ils ne devraient pas être durs à battre, pas vrai ? »

Stiles admira un instant l'innocence d'Isaac concernant les gens qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Stiles avait vu qu'ils étaient brutaux et prévoyants. Il savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser tous les moyens nécessaires pour tous les tuer sans exception. Stiles se dit qu'il devait se mettre dans le même état d'esprit. « Nous allons nous battre pour survivre. Ces gars sont des tueurs entraînés et ils n'hésiteront pas à nous torturer. En fait, ils y prendraient même du plaisir. »

« Donc nous avons deux options : tomber dans leur piège… »

Stiles hocha la tête. Il aimait quand Scott et lui était sur la même longueur d'onde. « Ou créer le nôtre. »

Fin Chap 9

**XX**

Publié le 03 08 2014


	10. Chapter 10

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

**XX**

Chap 10

Stiles observa son père qui se baladait dans la pièce en vérifiant tout ce qu'il s'y passait du coin de l'œil. Il essayait de lire un des livres de Deaton sur les barrières mais la plupart des informations étaient redondante par rapport à ce qu'il savait déjà. Il posa le livre et son père s'approcha. Le Sheriff était silencieux et son regard vérifiait les alentours toutes les quelques secondes.

« Papa, tu as l'air un peu paniqué. »

« On dirait que tout le monde se prépare pour une guerre. Les Argents aiguisent des flèches et des couteaux. Le plus mystérieux des vétérinaires de la ville est en train d'apprendre à un groupe de lycéens quelles artères sectionner pour infliger le plus de dégâts. Et tu… lis des livres. »

« Je lis juste des trucs de Chaman. »

« Ouais. Deaton m'en a parlé. Tu ne l'as pas eu de mon côté de la famille. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Non pas que tu ne sois pas magique à ta façon. »

Le Sheriff soupira, et ignora la tentative d'humour de son fils. Stiles savait que les loups-garous avaient du mal à ne pas espionner leur conversation. « C'est irréel. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi et de m'être réveillé en étant une personne complètement différente. »

Stiles y réfléchit puis secoua la tête. « C'est plus comme si tu t'étais réveillé et que tu étais pleinement conscient pour la première fois. Papa, tu dois me promettre que tu ne te mettras pas en danger. »

« Je suis le Sheriff, Stiles. C'est mon travail. »

« Attraper des braqueurs de banque et poser des radars font partie de ton travail. Poursuivre des bêtes qui grognent et qui puent comme des chiens mouillés, et les humains meurtriers qui les chassent n'en fait pas partie. Sans offense. » Sa dernière phrase était destinée aux loups-garous dans la pièce, pas pour son père, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Je ne peux pas savoir tout ça et faire comme si de rien n'était. Argent m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à me préparer pour certains trucs que je pourrais rencontrer. »

« Ne laisse pas son opinion t'obnubiler. Les loups-garous sont gentils, les chasseurs sont méchants. »

« Allison n'en fait-elle pas partie ? Qu'en est-il d'elle ? »

« Eh bien, ça dépend à qui tu demandes. Certains diront qu'elle est téméraire et impitoyable. D'autres diront qu'elle est compatissante et intelligente. Je pense qu'elle est calculatrice et que c'est une bonne personne, à garder de son côté plutôt que l'avoir chez les adversaires. Mais promets-moi que tu feras attention et que tu nous appelleras en renfort si besoin. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? »

Stiles regarda les six pointes en cristaux de quartz, la jarre de poudre de sorbier, et les autres trucs étranges qui recouvraient la table. « Des outils. J'essaie de trouver comment les utiliser pour faire une barrière contre les chasseurs. »

« Donc, tu les utilises dans un but défensif ? »

« En quelque sorte. Le problème c'est que j'aurais besoin de leur sang pour lier le sort avec eux. Sinon ce ne sera pas très efficace. »

« Je peux t'obtenir leur sang. » dit Allison. Elle leva une de ses dagues en souriant. Impossible de savoir si elle les avait entendus parler d'elle, et une part de Stiles était content de ne pas le savoir.

« Ca ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, » dit-il, « je pourrais toujours ruser un peu et tuer tous les non loups-garous de la zone. »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Ils essaient de nous tuer, papa. C'est de la légitime défense. »

« Je suppose que je pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça. Ils ont tort, bien sûr, mais ils méritent d'être punis pour leurs crimes. Les tuer ne résoudra rien. »

« En fait si. La menace est éliminée une fois les chasseurs morts. » déclara Derek.

« Vous ne pouvez pas les enfermer et jeter la clé. Ça ne marchera pas avec des gens comme nous. Chaque cellule a une faiblesse et nous sommes les meilleurs pour saisir une opportunité et retourner les situations à notre avantage. » le prévint Chris, sûr de ce qu'il disait.

« Quelle est l'alternative ? Continuer de se battre dans une guerre qui entraîne de plus en plus de bains de sang ? Cela permettra juste de perpétuer la violence. »

« Peut-être. Je ne vais pas me tenir là et vous dire que je suis complètement contre ce qu'ils font, où même qu'il n'y a aucun besoin de chasseurs. J'ai tué des loups-garous un peu partout dans le pays. Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il existe d'autres façons de faire. »

« On pourrait se tenir la main tous ensemble et chanter des chansons » ricana Erica en souriant à Isaac. Il lui répondit en lui faisant un petit sourire narquois. Cela rappela à Stiles la façon dont ils agissaient peu après avoir reçu la morsure de Derek. Froid et bestial, pour ne dire que ça.

« C'est eux ou nous, papa. Derek et moi étions leurs otages, tu t'en souviens ? Ils ont tiré sur la jeep et ils ont torturé Derek à plusieurs reprises. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous n'avons torturé personne. Enfin, Peter si, mais il est comme ça. »

« Et fier de l'être. »

« Quelqu'un ne pourrait pas juste le tuer ? » dit Lydia, bien sûr.

Peter rencontra son regard de l'autre bout de la pièce. « Est-ce que tu laisserais tomber si je te disais que c'est le démon qui m'a obligé à le faire ? »

« Allison, je dois t'emprunter ton arc pour une minute. » Allison s'approche de Lydia et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce pour la calmer.

« Je comprends votre opinion dans cette situation. Je pense juste qu'il est possible de trouver un terrain d'entente pour deux ennemis. Regardez tous les gens présents dans cette pièce. C'est la preuve de ce que je dis. »

« Nous travaillons ensemble quand il le faut. » dit Scott.

« Et vous arrivez à coexister. Vous êtes un exemple vivant de la façon dont les gens devraient se comporter. » Cela prit dix bonnes secondes pour que tout le monde dans la pièce, sauf Boyd et le Sheriff, éclatent de rire. Boyd, lui, avait un petit sourire, Stiles prit cela comme un bon signe.

« Car tout le monde devrait proférer des menaces comme Derek. » dit Isaac.

« Et tous les adultes devraient se balader partout en roulant des yeux comme Lydia. »

« Vous êtes un groupe de cinglés, » dit son père, « Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre ? »

« Stiles. » dit Scott, après une courte réflexion.

« Génial. Maintenant, Stiles va demander qu'on fasse les choses à sa façon. Qui a besoin d'un Alpha quand on a un Stiles ? » railla Derek.

« C'est à ma façon ou allez vous faire voir à la réserve ! » fanfaronna Stiles. « Bon, allons attraper les méchants. »

« Je n'arriverai pas à te faire renoncer ? »

« Les lois humaines ne s'appliquent pas aux êtres surnaturels. C'est de cette façon que ça doit être. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis concerné aussi, même si c'est juste pour éviter de perdre mon fils dans le combat. »

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demanda Lydia. Elle venait de revenir, suivie par Allison.

« Nous nous séparons en deux équipes. Nous ne pouvons livrer ce combat à la réserve, ni dans un endroit où ils risquent d'avoir un avantage. Un groupe servira de fromage à souris et l'autre sera le chat. »

« Je pense que je connais un bon endroit. » dit Isaac avec des yeux luisants.

Fin Chap 10

**XX**

Publié le 10 08 2014


	11. Chapter 11

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ^^

J'ai quelques soucis d'ordi en ce moment (aujourd'hui 3 restaurations système pour pouvoir me co sur mes mails et sur ffnet…) donc si la publication des chapitres prends du retard, c'est totalement indépendant de ma volonté !

J'espère que vous en serez contents ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chap 11

Ils s'étaient séparés en plusieurs groupes. Stiles parcourait le périmètre en utilisant les cristaux pour graver des symboles dans l'écorce de certains arbres. Il inscrivit même des sceaux dans le sol pour renforcer sa barrière, même s'il ne savait pas encore si elle allait fonctionner ou pas. Son père resta à ses côtés tout le temps en l'observant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le Sheriff n'essayait pas de retenir les symboles pour faire des recherches quand la menace aurait disparu.

Quand il entendit des bruits de feuilles écrasées, son père se tourna en se préparant à dégainer. Derek apparut entre les arbres et Stiles fut content que la barrière ne soit pas encore activée.

« Sheriff, Chris Argent voudrait vous parler. Une histoire de charges explosives. »

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit son père en partant retrouver l'autre homme. « Reste avec lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Il avait un petit sourire et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire de même.

« Pas maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek en feignant l'innocence.

« Je ne peux pas flirter avec toi maintenant. J'ai encore du boulot. »

« Moi, je flirtais ? Je n'en avais pas du tout conscience. »

« Si tu avais été comme ça à notre première rencontre au lieu de me plaquer contre les murs, j'aurais compris bien plus tôt à quel point tu es charmant. »

« Le plaquage contre un mur était un préliminaire. Je pensais que tu le savais. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel offrant ainsi une opportunité à Derek. Il fut déplacé et sentit l'écorce d'un arbre dans son dos. Des lèvres recouvrirent les siennes et son bassin chercha instinctivement le contact avec celui de Derek. Stiles haleta quand Derek le laissa reprendre son souffle.

« Ouais. Je devrais sûrement laisser tomber l'école pour qu'on puisse faire ça à longueur de journée. »

« Je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Jusqu'au moment où je recevrais une balle de l'arme de ton père pour t'avoir laissé quitter l'école. Je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit… ? »

« Pas encore. Je n'ai pas trouvé comment lui dire que nous sommes ensemble. »

Derek rigola et se pencha pour embrasser son cou. « Bien, au moins tu ne crains plus rien au cas où des sorcières débarquent à la recherche de vierges à sacrifier. Même si je pense que c'est mieux de ne rien dire à ton père sur ce sujet précis. »

« Ouais, je vais lui raconter comment tu m'as défloré au milieu de la forêt avec des chasseurs à notre poursuite. Non merci ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Derek qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si l'idée venait de moi ! Tu étais là : 'tu as l'air sexy dans ces jeans et je ne veux pas mourir vierge'. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil. « Exact, mais tu es le plus âgé. Ce qui veut dire que tu es le plus responsable des deux. »

« Selon qui ? »

« L'état de Californie. Si tu veux, je peux réunir tout le monde pour faire un sondage mais je suis presque sûr qu'ils seront tous d'accord avec moi. »

« Tu délires. Et bizarrement ça m'attire aussi. »

« Hey, quand tout sera fini, tu pourras peut-être grogner à nouveau pour moi ? » murmura-t-il pour que seul Derek puisse l'entendre.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est ça qui t'as fait venir. »

« Les monstres m'attirent. Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait des rêves coquins concernant Frankenstein pendant deux semaines. C'est bizarre parce que sa femme est vraiment plus attirante que lui, mais il compensait dans d'autres domaines. »

Derek éclata de rire et c'était une douce musique à ses oreilles. Cependant, le bruit du raclement de gorge du Sheriff n'avait rien d'une douce musique. Derek s'éloigna aussitôt de lui et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le nouveau venu. « Papa. Salut. Wow, c'est carrément gênant. Euh, surprise ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de surprendre exactement ? »

« Sheriff… » commença Derek, mais il se tut en voyant l'expression du père de Stiles.

« Je ne peux pas régler ça maintenant. Je ne peux vraiment pas. Tu retournes de là où tu viens, et tu gardes tes distances avec mon fils. »

« Papa… »

« Dégage Hale. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois. »

Stiles regarda Derek s'éloigner et il ressentit son départ au plus profond de lui, comme un élastique qu'on étire de plus en plus. Il se tourna vers son père qui avait l'air retourné, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. « Papa, je suis désolé. Nous allions te le dire. C'est arrivé comme ça. »

« Pas maintenant. Finis ce que tu as à faire et on y va. »

« Allez. Ce n'est pas… »

« Stiles, pas maintenant. » dit-il d'un ton sévère. Stiles savait que la conversation était terminée et qu'il devait se taire. Il soupira et sortit les cristaux de sa poche pour se reconcentrer sur les symboles à graver dans les arbres.

**XX** (_Flashback)_

_« Est-ce que tu es sûr ? »_

_« J'en ai envie. J'ai envie de toi. »_

_« Stiles, nous n'avons aucun besoin de nous précipiter. Je sais que c'est ta première fois. Elle ne devrait pas avoir lieu dans la forêt. »_

_« Derek, je te jure que si tu n'enlèves pas ton pantalon maintenant, je vais hurler de toutes mes forces. J'ai besoin de ça et que ce soit génial. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? »_

_« Oui. Si tu es sûr. »_

_« J'en suis sûr. Totalement sûr. Derek, ce n'est plus le moment de parler. Je suis là au milieu des bois, complètement nu et tu me regardes comme si je parlais espagnol. Enlève tes fringues et viens me rejoindre, ok ? »_

_« Ok. Depuis quand es-tu si autoritaire ? »_

_« Depuis que je traîne avec Lydia. »_

**XX**

Une fois les runes terminées, Stiles et son père rejoignirent le reste de leur groupe.

« Les runes sont prêtes et moi aussi. »

« Les mines antipersonnel sont installées, papa et moi avons nos armes. Nous serons prêts à accueillir les chasseurs. » dit Allison.

« Et je suis prêt à les tuer avec mes griffes au cas où vous vous poseriez la question. » fanfaronna Peter.

« Donc, nous sommes prêts. Et comment vont-ils nous trouver ici ? » demanda Boyd.

« Deaton et moi avons laissé des pistes et le Sheriff a entré ce lieu dans la base de la police. Ça devrait suffire pour les guider sans éveiller leurs soupçons. »

« Est-ce que je peux remarquer que c'est le plan le plus élaboré que nous ayons jamais eu ? Et s'il ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Alors, on utilisera le plan de secours. » dit Lydia.

« Qui est ? » demanda Chris.

« Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi ? »

« Ok. D'autres questions ? »

« Oui. Depuis combien de temps mon fils craque sur Derek Hale ? » Stiles se sentit aussitôt devenir tout rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? »

« Papa, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça. Ils ne savaient pas. Aucun d'eux ne savait. »

Son père eut l'air surpris. « Vraiment ? Bien, au moins je sais quelque chose qu'ils ne savent pas. »

« Je suis complétement larguée là. » dit Erica en fixant Stiles.

Peter jeta un œil à Stiles puis un regard rapide à son neveu.

« En fait, c'est plutôt logique. »

Fin du chapitre 11.

**XX**

Publié le 11 08 2014


	12. Chapter 12

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

**XX**

(_Flashback)_

_« Tu ne dis rien. »_

_Stiles observait Derek qui se rhabillait alors que son cerveau essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens, se demandant si Derek et lui étaient ensemble désormais, s'il avait été bon. Et puis, il y avait cette pensée qui revenait sans cesse, il n'était plus vierge._

_« Surcharge du cerveau, » réussit-il à dire devant l'air inquiet de Derek._

_« Tu regrettes ? »_

_« Ne sois pas idiot. C'était… Tu étais… Je n'arrive pas à trouver de mot pour décrire à quel point c'était génial. Et pour toi, est-ce que c'était bien ? »_

_Derek hocha la tête. « C'était bien Stiles. Tu auras tout le temps de devenir meilleur. »_

_« Je le savais ! J'ai été horrible. »_

_Derek parcourut la distance qui les séparait et s'assit à côté de lui par terre. « Tu as été parfait. Il y a eu quelques moments maladroits parce que tu ne l'avais jamais fait. Notre prochaine fois sera encore mieux. »_

_Stiles sourit. Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté rassurant de Derek, même avec ses Bêtas. Stiles avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait ce côté de Derek. « Merci. »_

_Derek se pencha et l'embrassa. « Allez. On doit aller prévenir les autres. »_

_« Ok. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir sentir ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai ? »_

_« Probablement pas. Tu peux te frotter sur ce pin si tu veux atténuer un peu l'odeur. »_

_« Pourquoi j'irais me frotter contre un arbre quand je peux m'amuser beaucoup plus en me frottant à toi ? »_

_« Mon odeur ne ressemble pas à celle d'un pin. » lui rappela Derek comme si ce n'était pas évident._

_Stiles rigola. « Sans blague. Tu sens comme toi. Ce qui est génial. »_

_Derek l'aida à se relever et ils reprirent leur marche. « Ce sont les phéromones de l'Alpha. »_

_« C'est pas existe vraiment ?! »_

**XX**

« Je comprends. » dit Lydia.

Ils étaient cachés derrière un immense frigo industriel qui était renversé sur le côté. Il avait été abandonné, Stiles se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air complètement neuf s'il était foutu au point de le balancer. Il traça des runes sur chaque côté pour le renforcer au cas où les chasseurs arriveraient jusqu'à eux avec leur arsenal au complet.

Stiles se tourna vers Lydia. « Qu'est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Derek et toi. Il est fort et le gène de la beauté semble être héréditaire dans sa famille. Je vais oublier le fait que sa meute et lui ont essayé de me tuer vu que je l'ai drogué et que j'ai utilisé son sang pour ressusciter Peter quand j'étais en pleine transe. Le fait est que je comprends pourquoi tu craques pour lui. »

« Euh… Cool ? » C'était le genre de conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir avec Lydia, surtout pas dans ce genre de situation.

Elle soupira. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne me suis jamais intéressée à toi ? »

« Parce que tu ignorais que j'existais avant que le surnaturel n'envahisse la ville. »

« Je savais que tu existais, Stiles. Tu n'étais juste pas assez cool pour être sur la même planète que moi. »

« Donc, tu as revu tes exigences à la baisse ? »

« Non, j'ai grandi. Stiles, je ne m'intéressais pas à toi pour un tas de raisons différentes. La plus importante de toutes était que j'étais sûre que tu aimais les garçons depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. »

« Comment as-tu su ? Je ne le savais même pas ! »

« Je suis un génie. » dit-elle comme si c'était une réponse suffisante.

« Même si je dois bien avouer que je n'avais rien vu venir concernant Derek. Et à part ça, comment c'était ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le sexe avec un Alpha. »

« OhMonDieu ! Baisse d'un ton ou ils vont t'entendre. »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. « Ils finiront bien par s'en douter. Pour être franche, je suis surprise qu'ils ne le sachent pas déjà. Est-ce que tu leur as jeté un sort ? »

« Non. C'est une longue histoire. »

« Nous avons tout le temps. »

« Non, pas du tout. » dit-il quand la peau de son bras commença à le picoter. Il sentit la barrière drainer son énergie pour s'activer, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un venait de la traverser.

« Donne le signal. »

Lydia appuya sur une touche de son téléphone et l'envoya à tous les contacts qu'elle avait ajoutés lors de la réunion. « Message envoyé. Etait-ce vraiment la meilleure utilisation possible de mes multiples talents ? »

« Je prévois de t'utiliser comme bouclier humain s'ils s'approchent trop. »

« Bien, au moins tu y as réfléchi. »

« Suffisamment pour nous en sortir en vie, j'espère. »

« A quelle distance sont-ils ? »

« La barrière est activée. Ils ont pu la franchir, ils vont arriver à l'étape un. »

« Et nous sommes à quelle étape ? »

« Trois. »

« Je croyais que nous étions la quatre. »

« Non, Derek, Allison et mon père sont la quatre. »

« Je veux être la quatre. C'est mon numéro porte-bonheur. »

« Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ton numéro porte-bonheur est le trois. »

« Je suis presque sûre que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas décider comme ça à ta convenance. »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'ont fait tous les grands généraux. Ils ont pris des décisions comme ça. En général ça fonctionne. »

« Ouais. Je pense que je vais rejoindre le groupe quatre. »

« Tu dois rester. Si je perds connaissance, tu devras envoyer le prochain signal. Et il se pourrait que j'arrête de respirer donc une réanimation serait très appréciée. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais parlé de mourir. »

« C'est une petite possibilité. Il s'agit de drainer l'énergie surnaturelle de la terre et de la répandre sur un périmètre de trois kilomètres. »

« Oh. Tu parlais sérieusement alors ? »

Stiles se contenta de la fixer. « Oui. Tout à fait. »

« Ok, dans ce cas je pratiquerai la RCP si tu meurs. »

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Apparemment, tu en mourrais. »

**XX**

RCP : Réanimation Cardio-Pulmonaire (compressions thoraciques et bouche à bouche)

Publié le 13 08 2014


	13. Chapter 13

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

**XX**

Un petit mot pour remercier Maly Winchester qui a fait une cover et mis le lien de cette fic sur la page facebook 'Sterek Addiction' (dans l'album 'Fanfictions Sterek') ^^ Ca m'a fait hyper plaisir ^^

3w . facebook pages / Sterek-Addiction / 905811042766964 (vous enlevez les espaces et ça fonctionne ^^)

Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas facebook, je vais essayer de le mettre en image pour la fic mais je sais pas si je pourrais…

**XX**

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 13 (sur 15 ^^)

Deux explosions successives se firent entendre à un peu plus d'un kilomètre. Stiles et Lydia comprirent que ça devenait sérieux et que les ennemis se rapprochaient. « C'étaient les mines. Elles les ont tués ? »

Stiles secoua la tête. Il pouvait encore sentir le drain d'énergie de la barrière. « Les runes sont toujours actives. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'ils étaient morts. »

Malgré son tempérament et sa fanfaronnade précédente, Lydia avait l'air d'être inquiète. « Isaac, Chris, et Peter sont dans le groupe un. Les chasseurs les rencontreront en premier, pas vrai ? »

« Exact. Et Scott, Boyd, et Erica sont dans le groupe deux. »

« Ok. Donc ils vont devoir affronter cinq loups-garous et un chasseur expérimenté. Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu préparer quelque chose ? »

« C'est possible. Ils ont peut-être repéré les mines et les ont fait exploser à distance. »

« Pourquoi aucun de nous n'a pensé à amener une arme ? »

« Moi si. J'ai amené ça. » Stiles sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il ouvrit la main pour révéler trois petits cristaux de roche.

Lydia le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Tu as amené des cailloux pour te battre contre des hommes avec des épées, des balles et des flèches ? »

« Ce ne sont pas seulement des cailloux. Je les ai utilisés pour créer la barrière, ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont liés entre eux. »

L'expression de Lydia s'éclaircit. « Donc les chasseurs seront blessés s'ils les touchent. Laisse-moi en prendre un. »

« Tu ne dois pas les toucher. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui annule la magie, comme avec la morsure de Peter. Si tu le fais, ils deviendront inutiles. »

« Génial. J'aurais dû demander à Allison pour lui emprunter un arc. »

« Il parait improbable qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous. »

« Improbable, mais pas impossible. Tu te souviens que je connais les statistiques ? »

« Bah, au moins si nous mourrons, ce sera ensemble. »

« Super. Pouah, j'aimerais que Jackson soit là ! »

« Moi aussi, enfin juste un peu. Ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça. »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais ? Nous allons mourir avant que je puisse lui envoyer un message. »

« Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Tu es plutôt féroce quand tu veux. Tu as assommé Derek et l'as traîné de l'autre côté de la ville pour ressusciter son défunt oncle meurtrier. T'es une vraie dure. »

« Tu as raison. Je les arrêterai avec une remarque sarcastique tout en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière. »

« Ou on peut espérer que les autres les mettent à terre avant qu'ils atteignent notre position. »

« Alors on s'assoit et on attend que ça passe ? »

« A peu près. Tout sera réglé quand ils saigneront. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Stiles la regarda dans les yeux. Il savait exactement de quoi elle parlait, et une partie de lui ne voulait pas aborder le sujet encore une fois, tandis qu'une autre part de lui sautillait comme un gamin qui connait un secret et n'en peut plus de le garder. « C'était ma première fois alors c'était un peu bizarre par moment. Mais c'était bien. Pourquoi as-tu ce regard ? »

« Quel regard ? » demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Celui qui me fait penser que tu es en train d'imaginer la scène dans ta tête. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous voir ensemble tous les deux doit être un spectacle qui vaut le coup d'œil. »

Stiles allait répondre mais un tintement du téléphone de Lydia le distrait. Elle lut le message puis leva les yeux. « Peter et Isaac ont reçu des balles mais ils sont en train de guérir. Chris en a eu un mais ils se sont échappés. »

« Préviens Erica qu'ils sont sur le point d'avoir de la compagnie. »

Stiles l'observa taper à toute vitesse sur l'écran tactile. Une fois le message envoyé, elle reposa le téléphone par terre entre eux deux. Son comportement avait changé, il voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée. « Ca va aller. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai confiance en chacun d'entre nous. Scott, Erica, et Boyd doivent juste réussir à faire saigner le deuxième chasseur. Ensuite je pourrais faire ce qui doit être fait. »

Lydia hocha la tête mais il était évident qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Stiles en vint à se demander s'il avait dit ces mots pour la rassurer elle ou pour conforter son propre sentiment de sécurité. Dans tous les cas, Stiles savait qu'ils n'auraient pas à attendre longtemps pour être fixés, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Fin chapitre 13

**XX**

Note de l'auteur : '_Je devais mettre une référence à Jackson. Je crois que tout au fond d'eux, Stiles et lui ont développé une admiration réciproque l'un pour l'autre. Oui, ce chapitre était très court mais c'était pour poser les bases du chapitre final._'

Publié le 15 08 2014


	14. Chapter 14

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Note de l'auteur : '_Tout se finit dans ce chapitre. Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être un problème à cause de la façon dont les choses se passent avec les chasseurs. Il est certain que Peter y aurait trouvé à redire._'

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bonne lecture

**XX**

Chapitrer 14

« Ca ne fonctionne pas. »

« Comment c'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca devrait. » Stiles mit ses mains sur le sol et se concentra sur l'énergie. Il pouvait la sentir s'élever de la terre et venir contre ses mains, mais elle ne voulait pas lui obéir.

« Quelque chose cloche. » dit-il en regardant Lydia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Ils sont en chemin. Le message de Scott est arrivé il y a cinq minutes, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Les engrenages de son esprit se mirent à tourner et cela lui prit toute sa concentration pour réfléchir à la solution plutôt qu'au problème en lui-même. Il avait conscience de la résistance face à ses ordres et de son impossibilité à rediriger l'énergie. Quelque chose l'empêchait de suivre son plan, et la seule possibilité était que leur chaman leur ait appris quelques trucs. Ils connaissaient le potentiel de Stiles et ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas se lancer à ses trousses sans avoir assuré leurs protections.

« J'aurais dû le voir venir. Ils savaient que je tenterais quelque chose. »

« Stiles, tu dois trouver une solution. Tu pourras t'apitoyer sur ton sort plus tard. »

Stiles hocha la tête et il sortit les cristaux de sa poche. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie puisée par la barrière, donc il savait que son plan de base fonctionnerait mais qu'il devait le modifier. Il tendit la main vers Lydia et mit les cristaux dans sa poche de veste.

« Ne les touche pas. Cours rejoindre Allison et dis-lui de les écraser et de les mettre sur les pointes de ses flèches comme elle pourra. Si ça ne marche pas, il faudra aller se battre au corps à corps. Ils utilisent la magie pour se protéger, et même si je savais ce que c'est, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'annuler. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je vais les ralentir. »

Lydia secoua la tête en signe de refus. « Non. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ici. »

« L'horloge tourne et je peux les ralentir. Lydia, tu dois le faire maintenant. »

Lydia l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Ne meurs pas. »

« Toi non plus. »

Elle partit en courant, et Stiles s'accorda quelques instants pour réfléchir. « Bien. » se dit-il. « Ils me bloquent avec des protections. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

Il commença à faire les cent pas en imaginant un plan. Il sourit quand une idée surgit dans son esprit. Il ne savait même pas si c'était possible, ce qui en faisait un défi, et il n'allait pas tomber sans combattre. Il alla jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et posa ses mains dessus. Il se concentra sur une image dans sa tête et répandit son pouvoir. « Abscondo. »

Quand il retira ses mains, toute la zone débordait d'énergie. Un par un, les arbres disparurent pour se transformer en illusions de ses amis et lui prêts à attaquer. La magie fonctionnerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la supercherie, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il courut en direction de Lydia et du groupe quatre avec l'espoir d'y arriver avec du temps d'avance sur les chasseurs. Il avait une dernière idée, c'était risqué, mais elle pourrait tous les sauver si elle fonctionnait.

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, évitant les arbres et les rochers jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. « Derek a entendu des coups de feu. J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher. » lui dit son père, en rangeant son arme dans son étui.

« J'ai installé une diversion qui devrait leur faire utiliser pas mal de leurs munitions, mais ils en sont sûrement venus à bout maintenant. Comment ça se présente ? »

Allison lui montra une de ses flèches dont la pointe était recouverte de petits fragments de cristaux. « Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« Parfait. Mais je dois juste refaire la programmation d'abord. »

Il tendit la main vers les fragments et les autres cristaux qui étaient au sol, sur la veste de Lydia. Il envoya tout ce qu'il avait et ses genoux lâchèrent quand il eut fini. Il tomba par terre, mais Derek arriva rapidement à ses côtés. « Ça va ? »

« Ca va aller. Je viens juste de lancer un sort assez complexe pour modifier la programmation des cristaux liés à la barrière. J'espère que ça suffira. »

« Que devons-nous faire ? » demanda Allison.

« Vise bien. Allison est la seule qui puisse les atteindre. Peu importe ce qui se passe, nous devons dégager sa ligne de mire jusqu'aux deux chasseurs. »

« Que vas-tu leur faire ? »

Stiles posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. « J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous protéger sans les tuer. »

« Ça bouge. » dit Allison subitement, les faisant tous se bousculer.

Les chasseurs avaient l'air fatigué mais il leur restait encore beaucoup de ressources. Ils avaient encore de nombreuses armes accrochées dans leurs étuis. « Encore des illusions ? »

« On va voir. »

Derek se mit en position de combat et il rugit quand une balle toucha le sol juste devant eux.

« Bien, ce sont vraiment eux. »

« On s'était préparé pour tes tours gamin. Mais je dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas prévu tes illusions. » dit Bob.

Stiles se leva et leur sourit avec un air fier. « Moi non plus, je n'avais pas prévu que vous auriez encore des cartes dans vos manches. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Bientôt, vous ne serez plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre, une menace pour nous. »

Theo rigola et sortit un couteau de l'étui attaché à sa ceinture. « Celui-là est juste pour toi, gamin. »

« On peut s'arrêter là, » offrit son père. « Chacun repart de son côté et vous ne remettez plus jamais un pied dans ma ville. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon plan, Sheriff. Pas quand des choses comme eux traînent dans le coin. »

Stiles regarda par-dessus son épaule et adressa un rapide signe de tête à Allison. Elle était prête avec une flèche déjà encochée, aussitôt le signal donné, elle envoya la première flèche dans l'épaule de Theo. Il jura et l'arracha de sa blessure en lâchant son arme par la même occasion. Bob leva son arme et commença à tirer sur Derek, mais il esquiva les balles, donnant ainsi le temps à Allison pour recharger.

Le père de Stiles tira quelques coups de feu et atteignit Bob à la jambe. Il pointa son arme sur le Sheriff, quand la deuxième flèche d'Allison se planta dans son ventre. Il s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol.

« C'est tout ? » se demanda Allison.

« Ils ne seront plus un danger pour nous, désormais. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? »

« J'ai reprogrammé les cristaux pour effacer leurs mémoires de tout ce qui est surnaturel. Quand ils se réveilleront, ils ne se souviendront pas de quoi que ce soit nous concernant. »

« Comment peux-tu être sûr que ça va marcher ? »

« La barrière ne draine plus mon énergie. Elle fonctionne sur leurs énergies. »

« Ce qui veut dire… ? »

« Les fragments de cristaux les ont liés à la barrière. Ma programmation a intégré une utilité à ce lien. C'est permanent du moment que la barrière reste intacte. La barrière plus leurs énergies et ma programmation égale plus de souvenirs pour les chasseurs. »

« Comment as-tu pensé à ça ? » demanda Allison.

« Mon père avait raison. Les tuer revenait à suivre la voie de la facilité. »

« Je suis fier de toi, » dit son père. Et Stiles savait qu'il était sincère.

Fin chapitre 14

**XX**

Publié le 16 08 2014


	15. Chapter 15

The Reckoning

Auteur : tmjohn72

Traduction : Phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Chapitre bonus ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^

Voici le (tout petit) chapitre final ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

**XX**

Chapitre 15

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Chez Derek. » affirma-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Attends. Nous devons parler de quelque chose d'abord. »

Stiles lâcha la poignée et se tourna vers son père. « Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me faire le discours sur le sexe protégé. Je connais déjà. En plus, Derek est un loup-garou avec une immunité pour tout ce qui sexuellement transmissible. »

« Ok. Je suppose que c'est toujours bon à savoir. »

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Je voulais que tu saches que je suis fier de toi et que je me fiche d'avec qui tu sors, du moment que cette personne te traite correctement. Et que je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, nous soyons toujours honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Plus de secrets, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. A partir de maintenant, tu sauras tout ce que je sais. »

« Bien. J'ai donné quelques coups de fil et les chasseurs vont être transférés à la clinique pour des tests. Est-ce que ça risque de poser problème ? »

« Non. Ils ne trouveront rien qui risquerait de les mener jusqu'à nous. »

« Très bien. Bonne nuit alors. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Stiles ? »

Stiles s'arrêta alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte. « Oui ? »

« Rappelle à Derek que tu n'as que dix-sept ans. La loi est la loi. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que Derek et moi ne devons pas avoir de sexe ? Tu sais que la dynamique d'une meute est une chose très importante, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis presque sûr que ce dont tu parles est juste une excuse pour que vous puissiez grimper dans un lit tous les deux. Et puis, tu l'as déjà fait avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir quelle est la bonne réponse à donner à cette question. »

Son père se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. « Ta mère aurait beaucoup mieux géré ça que moi. »

« Tu fais du super boulot, papa. »

« Dis à Derek que j'ai dit qu'il devait bien te traiter. »

« Je le ferai. Je serai à la maison vers minuit. »

« Tu as école demain. »

« Bien. Onze heure trente ? »

« Ton couvre-feu est à dix heures. Le fait d'avoir un petit ami n'y change rien. »

« Ok. Mais si j'avais une petite amie, est que je devrais rentrer à dix heures ? »

« Non. Tu devrais revenir avant neuf heures. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Une heure supplémentaire pour s'embrasser, c'est important pour un gars de mon âge. »

« Va-t'en avant que je décide de recouvrir la maison d'aconit et de t'enfermer dans ta chambre. »

« Adios. »

**XX**

« Je pense que mon père t'aime bien. »dit Stiles, en regardant Derek dans les yeux. Lui et Stiles étaient assis sur le nouveau lit de Derek avec un bol de pop-corn entre eux.

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Il ne l'a pas vraiment dit. Mais je sais. »

« Je suppose que tu es assez perspicace. Donc, nous sommes officiellement ensemble maintenant. Même ton père est au courant. »

« Ouais. Bientôt, on pourra même le mettre sur Facebook. Une fois que je t'aurai créé un compte. »

« Si tu fais ça, je t'égorge. Avec mes dents. »

« Promis ? »

Derek hocha la tête et il se pencha sur Stiles pour laisser ses lèvres courir le long du cou de Stiles.

Fin du chapitre 15

**XX**

Publié le 20 08 2014

Cette histoire est finie …

A bientôt pour une nouvelle traduction ^^


End file.
